Life At Its Fullest
by SunKissedHyperAttack
Summary: Lydia Brownson is a normal eighteen-year-old until she meets Emmett Cullen. When he starts to love her, and she starts to love him, will she have to become what he is made to be forever? Starts before Twilight. No Rosalie in this. R&R PLZ!
1. Searching Trouble

My new story. I got the idea from a dream, weirdly enough. Lol.

Sorry about you Rosalie Fans, but there is no Rosalie in this fanfic. I thought that this was a pretty good idea, so yeah. . . . Tell me what you think! The Review button won't kill you, ya' know. :P

Thanks for reading!

~Panic

* * *

I tapped my zebra stripped nails on the counter of the store. The lady behind the cash looked at me, glaring.

"Look, Ms. Brownson, we don't have any of those in stock." she told me, her voice impaient.

"Listen," I said politely. "I've been waiting all week for those things. One of your sons told me that it would be coming in today. I would like my merchandise." I sighed.

"Lydia," the lady said. "I've told you over and over, we don't have any."

I sighed. "I guess you can't help me then."

I strode out of the store like a graceful panther. I passed many people, who turned to stare at me.

I caught glimpes of myself in store windows. Bleach blond hair that was spiked up, zebra striped nails, faded jeans, black tank top, and a pair of sunglasses. I was always stereo typed as that "weird rocker-like chick" but I never felt that way. I felt like I was unique in my own special way, and people just had to learn to deal with it. In fact, I liked techno music and hated rock.

I growled at myself, though it wasn't even a growl. I was silent as I passed even more people in my search of the next store that might carry my brother's stupid comic books.

"Why, Liam, why?" I murmured to myself. "Why did you do this to me?"

I kept walking, people staring at me as I passed. I felt like a movie star, but I sure as heck wasn't treated like one.

I grabbed my MP3 player from my pocket, and I jabbed the ear phones into my ears. I then turned it on, turn the volume up full blast, and started humming to the tune of the song I was listening to.

I was walking to the beat now, and no one seemed to notice. I was whistling as I passed a store. It seemed nice, cute, cozy. Probably a music store or a cafe or something along those lines. Then, suddenly, I could hear some people stumble out, laughing like drunks. I looked and they _were _drunk. They noticed me, and one of them whistled at me, and motioned for me to come towards him. I shook my head, and I started forward again.

Something grabbed my shoulder, and I gasped. I turned around, and one of the older drunks pulled me closer to him.

"You and me, Freaky Girl. We could have some _real _fun, eh?" he asked.

I knew exactly what he wanted.

I shook my head, taking the "Nice Girl" way out, hoping he would leave me alone.

He smiled, and tried to kiss me. I slapped his face, and backed away slowly. People were still just walking by like it was normal. And it pretty much was in Carson City. Girls got assulted, no one cared. It was just the way the merry-go-round spun, you know?

"Stay away," I cautioned him as he and his drunk buddies laughed stupidly. He started forward again, and I took a sharp left, running into a back alley. They followed me, the stupid morons. I stopped when I realized I was probably making a stupid decision by running down an alley way; No one would hear me screaming when he . . . Ugh.

I stopped, backing up against a brick wall. He touched my cheek, and he inched closer, smiling as his friend laughed stupidly again.

But then that was when a booming voice bellowed, "Leave her alone!"

I looked to my right, and there, standing like a hero, was a burly man, probably at least twenty-one, and behind him, was a little pixie like girl with black spiky hair. Beside her was a honey blond haired male, who looked like he was completely in pain. And beside the burly guy, was a bronze haired male who looked like he had fallen from heaven.

They were all completely pale, and had golden eyes. The drunks just laughed stupidly again, and the one that was touching me kept inching towards me.

That was it. No more nice girl act.

"Ah!" I screamed, landing a right hook punch right into his nose. He screamed, tumbling backwards, holding his nose.

"The witch broke my nose!" he shouted.

"And I hope it hurt, you donkey!" I yelled back, bouncing on my feet. "Bring it!"

The drunks took this as a challange; two of them started towards me, and one stayed behind.

Then, the drunk that I had hopefully broke his nose got back up again, and the burly man was grabbing him, shoving him away from me. The honey blond grabbed the two that were closing in on me, and the bronze haired one handled the last one. The pixie grabbed my hand, and started pulling me out of the alley way, and to a silver Volvo.

"Uh . . ." my voice trailed off.

"Are you okay, Lydia? They didn't hurt you, did they?" the pixe asked me.

"No," I replied quickly. "I think I hurt the one guy more then he hurt me."

"I'm, so, so, so, so, so sorry, Lydia. I was keeping an eye on you because of my brother, but then we got side tracked at a store, and I didn't want you to get hurt, but then Edward heard those drunks guys talking and he told Emmett, and well, you know Emmett, he had to go and save you and . . ."

My brain was fried. It was information over load. I stared blankly as she kept talking and babbling about how sorry she was. I remembered her now; she was Alice Cullen, one of the Cullen kids. Her brothers were Edward and Emmett, and her hubby was Jasper Hale. School was how she met me, and how she knew my name. We had bumped into each other once in the hall, but nothing more. I was the school loner, so I didn't have any friends.

". . . And then you broke that guys nose and he stumbled back and then Emmett got all into attack mode and–"

"Alice! Your overloading her brain." a deep, rumbling voice boomed suddenly.

I jumped two feet into the air, gasping. Alice laughed and placed a small hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked me again as the burly guy, the honey blond, and the bronze one came up to her side. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. That was there names.

I nodded slowly, staring at Emmett. He was just so . . . _huge. _His curly hair fell in just the right way, and his eyes were like a hawks, intensely staring and watching me.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." I mumbled, breaking away from his eyes.

Emmett mock punched my shoulder. "Don't mention it, Lydia."

I smiled, and punched him back. My own hand throbbed, my eyes went wide, and I smiled fakely again as my hand retreated away from him.

* * *

Owie. . . .

My leg has been all wack-o lately. Hopefully it's nothing bad.

My cat is mewing at me. I must go figure out what he wants.

~Panic


	2. Lunch Room Night Mares

It was lunch time a few days later. I had never found my brother's stupid comics and he had hit me with one of his stupid action figures so I had this giant bruise on my forehead.

I walked into the lunchroom, and I noticed that Alice and her family were whispering and looking in my direction. I sighed, knowing they had crossed over to the dark side; meaning they weren't my friends again. I slowly walked to the lunch line, grabbed my salad, and sat down at a table in the oppisite corner of of the room. I poked my salad with a fork, sighed again, and dug in.

The Cullens got up, there trays still full of food, and started walking towards me. I didn't think much of it because there was a garbage can about five feet away from me. I kept eating, my eyes locked on my salad until I heard four people sit down. I looked up, and, lone be hold, there was the Cullens.

"You don't mind if we sit here, do you? It was Alice's idea." The musical voice of Edward asked me.

"I don't mind at all," I smiled as I stabbed a carrot.

"What happened?" Alice asked me.

I looked around, and all eyes were to my forehead.

"Oh." I moaned, covering my head, and I laid my head down on the table. "My brother hit me with a toy."

"Did it hurt?" Emmett asked.

I looked back up at them. "Whoa, whoa. Wait just a damn second. I haven't had a friend since kindergarden, and now you guys are here and asking how I'm faring?!" I was in completely and utter shock.

"I told you we shouldn't have sat here." Emmett nudged his sister.

Tears were welling in my eyes. "That's nicest thing anyone's ever asked me."

Confusion swept over there faces, but it was soon replaced with happiness.

"Don't mention it," Jasper smiled, tight lipped.

"Your welcome," Alice warbled.

"I'm glad to be considered a friend, Lydia." Edward said in a official tone.

"Don't go all offical on my butt, Edward." I laughed. "Call me L."

Emmett then boomed, "Well then, L," he chuckled at the nickname. "I guess your considered my first friend besides my family."

"Really? Everyone treats you like outsider's too?" I asked, my voice quieter now.

"Yeah," Alice sighed.

I squinted, my mind thinking. "Well, I suppose so."

Everyone was silent, and not eating.

All of the popular cheerleader girls walked by, blowing kisses and waving at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes, Emmett was hiding a smile, Alice looked disgusted, and Jasper looked as if he was ready to puke.

Edward's eyes went wide as another one of the girls blew him a kiss.

That was it. I couldn't see my new friends stand that . . . crap! If I were him I would have punched those girls out, but Edward just sat there and took it. One of these days he was actually going to get kissed by one of those . . . those . . . whores.

I stood up, and and walked over to them. Standing in front of there little parade, I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Excuse me. Move." one of the leaders said as I stood in front of them.

"You know, it's not very nice to go up to guys and act like two-year-olds just to there attention." I told her.

"Your one to talk," she snorted. "Look at your wardrobe."

Alice was at my side in seconds. "Her wardrobe is better then yours,"

I smiled. "And besides. If you really want a guy, you should act like yourself, not like how you think they would want you to act. It's better, and you'll have a long, happy relationship, not a one night stand full of love making."

The cheerleader looked like she was ready to explode. "W-well– Your– Ugh!"

And with that, she pushed her way past me, with all of her little friends and pets trailing behind her like ducklings. I put my hands on my hips.

"That'll teach her." I grinned, not being able to help myself. I looked back at Edward, who was staring wide eyed at me. Jasper looked a bit uneasy, and Emmett was grinning like me.

I sat back down, and ate the carrot that I had stabbed before.

"Thank you." Edward told me, smiling finally. "No one's ever gotten them to stop like that before. They've tortured me."

"It's all part of the job." I mumbled, chewing.

Alice jumped to my side, sitting beside me, and not Jasper this time. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

At that second, I knew we were all going to be good friends.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda crappy. It's a filler Chapter, but kind of an important one.

I have like, the first three or four Chapter's already typed up, so just in case your wondering, I'll be updating soon.

**BTW: There is some language and suggestive themes and Chapter in this. I forgot to put this in the first Chapter. Bad, bad, Panic. **

Thanks for reading!!

~Panic


	3. An Almost Horrible Car Crash

"Get back here!" I screamed at my brother, Liam. I was baby sitting him well my parents went out to grab something at a store. I had only been 'sitting him for fifteen minutes and the little trouble maker was already getting on my nerves. I was ready to kill him.

"Gotta catch me first!" my eight-year-old brother screamed back at me as he ran farther away from me.

I sighed, placed my book down on the front step, and I rolled my eyes. "Your going to get ran over you know!" I cried as he ran onto the street.

He laughed, and raced down the street. I sighed, and started running after him. The little freak thought it was funny, but I was closing in on him fast. He was laughing, giggling, all that jazz, but I was ready to rip the kids head off. He was just that annoying.

Then, as we were running, I could see a Jeep in the distance, coming towards us. I was automatically worried, and I started running faster.

"Liam! Liam, wait! Liam!" I cried. The Jeep was getting closer, and speeding at an alarming rate.

Just as Liam realized the Jeep was heading straight for him, the Jeep screeched to a hault, parked on the curb, and out hopped Emmett. I raised my eye brows as my brother just about fainted at how nice his Jeep looked.

My brother pointed at it as Emmett walked past. "Go ahead. Go poke it." Emmett laughed as he passed by my brother.

I waved. "Hiya, Emmett! What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come hang out with my family; Alice has been bugging me. She wants to see you again. But I see your . . . busy." Emmett laughed.

"I'm the worst babysitter ever." I sighed.

"Nah, your not that bad." Emmett laughed, drapping an arm over my shoulder. "C'mon. Bring him with."

"No way! Anything valuable will be ruined." I shook my head. "We can wait until my parents come home."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "What fun would that be?" he asked.

"None, but still. I don't want to get in any more trouble, you know?" I asked.

Emmett sighed, pouting. I patted his head, and looked in the direction of my brother.

I then noticed a blue car, speeding towards the Jeep at an insane speed. The first thought that raced through my head was: _Holy crap! Car! _Then, the second though was: Oh my holy crap! My brother!!

I sped towards my brother, and something whipped past me like a burst of wind. My brother was swept away just as the car hit the Jeep, crashing into the side of it. Emmett was suddenly on the top of the Jeep, my brother in his arms, thrashing. The car was still going though, and it smashed farther into the Jeep, turning the Jeep over. Emmett was at my side then, and Liam was crying and holding onto me as we watched the Jeep turn over and crash onto it's side in a screech of metal and glass.

I looked at Emmett, who was looking at his Jeep, with no tears in his eyes.

That was when it hit me.

This guy, was not human.

Either that or he was sure on a hell of alot of steriods.

"Lydia! Oh L!" Liam sobbed.

I patted his shoulders, still staring at Emmett, who had rolled his eyes. "There goes the leather interior." he muttered.

"You just saved my brother! And you care about leather interior?" I asked him.

Emmett's eyebrows raised. "It was just a burst of speed. You know, like an sugar rush."

"Emmett!" a sudden high voice cried.

Alice was at his side, and so was Edward. I just blinked a few times, not getting it. Liam tugged at my sweater, and I shooed him off. I started walking towards the car. Liam kept me back as my pure confusion bubbled in my system. The car's driver was in the drivers seat, not moving. My confusion melted away into curiousity.

"Emmett, what are you?" I asked him. Liam wasn't paying attention.

"Human." He replied, glaring at me for a second. In that second that our eyes locked, I knew damn well he was lying.

Liam eyes were wide as I ushered him into the house. "Stay in there, and if I find out you've moved, I'll take all of your damned comics and burn them." I threated, shoving him in the house. I then walked back out to Emmett and Alice, and Emmett was on the phone with someone.

"Alice," I said as I came towards her. Edward looked at me like he knew what I was after. "I don't have time for this. Tell me the truth. Is Emmett human?"

Alice looked down, biting her lip.

I pointed at her. "I knew it! I knew it!" I shouted. "You both aren't!"

"Lydia, shut up, please." Edward snapped. "Not now."

I glared at him, not wanting to take his advice. He stared back at me with black eyes, and I knew he wasn't human either. His pale skin was glittering in the faint sunlight we had, and I suddenly was completely and shocking afraid.

I stayed out of the way as he passed me, put his arm around Alice, and walked away from me like I was a freak. I hung my head, and at that moment, I knew I was a freak.

* * *

Yet another crappy filler Chapter. I'm sorry, but this is just how it's going to be for a bit because I need to put these Chapters in or else everything will be moving at an extremely fast rate, and I don't want that to happen!!

Thanks again for reading, and please review. I would like to know what you think of it!

~Panic


	4. Explaining

It turns out the guy who almost ran over my brother was drunk. He was transported to hospital with some injuries. I had tired to say thank you to Emmett again, but the Cullens were gone so fast I did know where they went.

So there I was in Trig with Edward a few days later. He sat in front of me, so I was able to stare at the back of his head and think about what he and his family could have been. Pale skin, golden or black eyes, perfectness. Nothing seemed to fit into the right slots at all. It kind of worried me at first. What if he was an Alien?! I then heard Edward snort under his breath, and I knew that he wasn't that.

Wait. How had he had heard me?! Mind reader! He was a mind reader! And then what would Emmett be . . . . Oh. He was super strong and super fast! Alice . . . Maybe she could see the future or something along those lines. I would never be able to guess what Jasper was though.

_Well, Edward. The jig is up. I know what you are now. You can stop treating me like I'm an outsider again. Can't we just still stay friends? _I asked in my thoughts.

Hopefully he would answer by lunch time.

* * *

I was sitting alone at my lunch table again. I poked my pizza, not wanting to eat it. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the lunchroom; people chatting, chairs scraping against the floor, the buzz of the light above me.

I heard something scratch, and then some weight going down. I opened one of my eyes to see Alice sitting across from me. I opened both of my eyes, and rolled them.

"So, I'm good enough for you again?" I asked sourly.

"Lydia, we couldn't let our secret get out. We're still going to be your friends, it's just, we're not going to be really good friends anymore." Alice sighed. "We all really like you, especially Emmett, but if our secret get's out to anyone . . . well, we're dead meat."

"You don't have to worry, future seeker. I already figured it out." I mumbled.

Alice's eyes went wide. "You mean . . . Oh Lydia!" She burst out laughing.

"What did I say?" I asked her. She just kept laughing. "Tell me!"

"Oh, Lydia! We can be your friend after all!" Alice cried happily, and she danced to my side and hugged me.

"We can?" I asked. I then started laughing too as she grabbed my hand, and my tray, and started pulling me towards the Cullen table as I now called it. Alice plopped me beside Emmett, and she sat down on my left. I smiled.

"It's great to have you back, L." Emmett chuckled, placing his arm on my shoulder. "Your a good arm rest."

I squinted in confusion. "I'm really, really–"

"Confused. I know." Jasper smiled.

"Can't you guys tell me anything?" I asked.

Emmett sighed, and he stood up. "You don't mind missing lunch, do you?"

"No." I replied.

"Alice, cover for her please." Emmett said, grabbing my arm.

"Wait, what? I thought . . . oh nevermind." I mumbled as Emmett pulled me quickly out the blue lunch room doors, and into the white tiled hallway. There, his hands grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against a wall playfully.

"Lydia, we're vampires." he whispered into my ear. My eyes went wide, but I refrained from screaming. "We drink animal blood, we can't age, and our eyes change color according to how thirsty we are." He pulled his mouth away from my ear, and he looked straight into my eyes, and his were golden, like the color of melted honey. My lips slightly parted in an exhale of air. "Are you terrified?"

I slowly nodded, but then I placed my hand on his cheek. "I know you can control yourself, other wise you wouldn't still be here. You know I'm scared, but you don't run away in shame. Emmett, we're both different, and the world just can't take it."

His hands slid from my shoulder, to my hands, and then they returned to his sides. I took a step forward, smiling. He backed up a tiny bit.

"Your not ready yet." I grinned.

"For what?" Emmett asked.

"This," I replied, hugging him quickly, and then backing myself against the wall again. I then slipped out of his reach, and I walked back to the doors. Suddenly, Emmett was at my side, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm going to burn anyways," he laughed as everyone turned to stare at us as we entered the room.

* * *

There you have it. Lydia finally knows about vampires. This Chapter is yet again a bit crappy. Please keep reading, I'll update as soon as I can.

~Panic


	5. Emotional Pain And Physical Burning

This Chapter jumps around a bit. What I mean by that is that the POV switches alot, so pay attention to the POV.

* * *

It had been a week since Emmett had told me vampires are real. I was dancing around the house alone, dancing to one of my favorite techno songs. Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I skipped to the door, and opened it. There, standing with the biggest grin on his face, was Emmett, holding an Xbox box in his hands.

"I challenge you." He grinned.

I took the box out of his hands. "Totally!" I cried happily.

I let him into my cosy house, and I lead him to the T.V. Then, in seconds, with his speed, he had the Xbox connected and a controller in my hand.

"Is that–" I started to ask.

"It's a vampire thing," he replied, laughing.

He started up the game, and it was a racing game. I chose a pink Mustang and he chose the monster truck. We started on one of the easier tracks, and my little car passed his giant truck in no time.

"Mwhaha!" I laughed as he bit his lip.

"Grr." he growled as he passed by me, and put a bomb in my way. On the screen, my car blew up. My jaw dropped as the words "Game Over" came on to the screen.

"You killed me." I mumbled.

"Yup." Emmett laughed.

I looked at him, but I couldn't get mad; his face was inches away from mine. His hand slipped under my jaw, and tilted it to the left just a tad. I gazed into his golden eyes, and suddenly, his lips were crushing mine. My eyes went wide, and his were too, but then, when I felt my cheeks grow hot, I pulled away.

"W-what was that?" I whispered.

Emmett touched his lips. "I don't know. But were you wearing cherry Chap-Stick?"

My eyes went wider, and my cheeks grew even more red. "Um . . ."

Emmett guffawed, and then stood up. "Your one of the strangest human's I've ever come across."

"Thanks!" I replied, standing up too.

Emmett laughed again. "See? Right there. Your take what normal people would call an insult and turn it around into a compliment."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No. That's what I like about you, Lydia." Emmett placed his hand on my cheek.

I cast my gaze down, smiling to myself.

Emmett slid his hand down to my neck, and then with the other hand, he grabbed my hand, and started pulling me out of my house.

"Come. Walk with me." he said.

I nodded, smiling again.

We were out of the house, and we were walking down the street, hand in hand. I could feel comfortable with Emmett; it was like talking to a brother, actually. As we walked, we just store at the sky, or at the ground, or at something, but not each other. It was just weird that way.

Emmett whipped his head behind us. "Lydia, go!" He shoved me forward.

"What? Why?!" I cried.

Before I knew it, something hit me hard in the chest, and I was flying. I landed hard against the road, and I felt wetness leak out of my head. On me, was a pale girl, her eyes red, and wild. She tired to snap at my neck, but Emmett ripped her off of me, and threw her away. He looked at me, and his eyes were filled with sorrow. My eyesight was begging to fade, and I could feel my blood rushing out of my body and into a puddle.

I tired to grab Emmett, but he was fading . . . fading . . .

**_EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW_**

The smell of Lydia's blood burned my throat and nose. I grabbed the girl's head, and ripped, her head coming off in one piece. I went to rip her arm off, when someone's hand placed on one of my arms.

There was tiny Alice, and then Edward grabbed the girl out of my grasp, and we heard metalic tearing. Carlisle was with Lydia, and he was doing compressions on her chest.

Mama had raised no idiot. She wasn't breathing.

"Lydia!" I exclaimed, running to Carlisle, and bending over him.

"Emmett, keep doing compressions. I'm going to have to change her." Carlisle said grimly.

"What?! Why?!" I screamed.

"Emmett, her heart is failing due to the lack of blood. It's the only way." Carlisle sighed. "I need to do it now."

I started the compressions, and I looked over at Lydia's head. Her skin was begging to pale due to the lack of blood, and her crimson life was pouring out onto the pavement.

"Emmett, I need to do it now!" Carlisle cried.

I closed my eyes, and stood up, stilling doing compressions. "Go. Do it."

Carlisle nodded, bent over, and I could hear the wet crisp ripping of Lydia's flesh ripping. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Esme stopped dead in there tracks, and I could hear a wail of blood lust.

Jasper was being held back by Alice and Edward. There was no way in hell I was going to let Jasper kill my Lydia.

I heard a muffled scream, and Carlisle ran past me, trailing the scent of Lydia, who was stilling bleeding as the change began. I completely changed my mind, and I ran with him, and I placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. It's the only way." I whispered to the paling girl.

Carlisle and I ran as fast as we possibly could back to our house, and we were there in seconds. Carlisle raced inside with Lydia, who had began screaming in pain and agony. I stayed outside, staring up into the sky. I wondered if there was really the big guy in charge up there.

I shook my head, and raced inside. I followed Lydia's burning scent until I reached her and Carlisle. She was gasping and screaming heavily, though her eyes were closed. She looked like she was having a bad dream. She thrashed, and wailed shrilly. Her heart beat was speeding up, and Lydia's grasped at Carlisle's arm.

My fists clutched, and I couldn't stand watching her like this. It was like if a five year old had to watch the best football game of his life, but the T.V. signal was fuzzy.

I suddenly heard someone come into the room as Carlisle began wipping the blood off of Lydia's head. I whipped around, and there was Edward, holding his breath.

"Come. Let's hunt." he said.

I nodded, and greatfully followed him at vampire speed out of the house. I followed him into the forest, my brain still filled with Lydia and her condition. As we passed by Esme, who had been hunting with Carlisle well I was with Lydia. She trailed us, worry in her face.

"Emmett, what's–" she started.

I cut her off. "Lydia was attacked. Carlisle is changing her right as we speak."

Esme's eyes went wide, and she ran in the direction of the house, her carmel hair flying behind her.

**LYDIA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I screamed again, the pain burning up and down my body in streaks and flashes. I wanted to cry, but all I could do was scream like a maniac who had just jumped out of a plane that was fourty-five thousand feet in the air.

I was parazled. I couldn't move, thrash, or twitch anymore. I had been for a few flashing burns, but then all of my movable parts of my body shut down, and I was stuck in what ever position I was in when I had blacked out. I had heard everything, it was just my sight that had dissappeared. I had heard Emmett calling my name, Carlisle yelling at him to do compressions, Edward telling Emmett he should come hunt with him; every thing.

I felt something press against my blisting hot arm. Carlisle maybe? I let out another shrill scream. My mind was burning now, too, and I could only feel the fire burn on, and the pain intensify.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been burning for, but for however long I had been out, the burning began to die down, making my screams begin to quiet. My hearing was amazing; I could hear people taking in breaths, people shuffling there feet, and alot of sighing. As my screaming began to soften even more, something pressed on my forehead.

"Carlisle. Carlisle! She's not screaming!" someone's voice shouted.

"Lydia?!" another voice screamed.

"Carlisle! Get up here!" the first one shouted.

I groaned and moaned in pain. The fire was dulling, and exiting though my finger tips and my feet. My head pounded, and my throat burned slightly, but it was nothing compared to what I had gone through. I groaned again, and tried to move, but my body was still useless.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Carlisle's voice asked.

_Carlisle! _My mind squeaked in surprise. I groaned again, to let him know I was alive.

"She's not screaming, but she's moaning." Alice's voice replied.

_Alice! _I tried to scream it out loud.

"I think her transformation might be done," a deeper voice then murmured.

_Jasper! _Again, my attempt to make my mouth move and to say his name didn't work.

"I can hear her thoughts!" a musical, soft voice cried from farther away. I heard a swift movement, and I could tell there was another person in the room now.

_Edward! _I tried to talk, but it came out as a weird moan or cry.

"Emmett it's not here, Lydia." Edward's voice told me. "He's out hunting."

"E-E-Emmett." My own voice shattered the silence that followed his words.

* * *

Ooh. Interesting.

Thanks for reading, people!

~Panic


	6. Waking Up

I heard a few gasps, and then I heard a sigh. I tried to move again, and this time, my arm swung into someone. I heard a grunt, and then a big bang.

"Jasper!" Alice's voice exclaimed.

My eyes finally opened and I was staring into the honey golden eyes of Carlisle. My lips parted, and I stucked in a startled breath as he placed his hand on my forehead. He nodded carefully, and then helped me sit up. I looked around; Esme was standing in a corner, Edward was beside Carlisle, a very amused look in his eyes. Jasper was beside Alice, hand in hand, and Jasper was looking at me like I had hit him or something.

Wait. I had.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I didn't see you beside me. I must have–" I started.

"You hit me with your arm lightly. It's alright, I'm not mad, and Alice isn't either." Jasper replied.

"Lydia." Carlisle said, smiling. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was just ran over by a car, eaten by a lion, puked back up, and then burned in a bonfire." I replied, though my voice was musical, and calming. I clutched my throat. "What happened to my voice? It's all . . . beautiful. And my throat? It burns."

"Lydia, your a vampire now." Edward's voice was soothing.

I tried to pull up memories of the past. They all came up completely and fully intact. I was attacked by a red eyed vampire, and Carlisle had changed me into a vampire to save me from bleeding to death. From the sounds of it, I was indeed a vampire now.

"Carlisle . . ." My voice trailed.

Alice bounced out of the room, and came back with a large, full body mirror. She placed it in front of her.

"Come look!" she cried happily.

I hoped off the bed, and gasped, stumbling backwards. There, staring back at me with her chest heaving, was a beautiful pale her with perfect everything; her hair was bleach blond, and sticked up spots. Her eyes were a brilliant crimson red, like the color of blood. Her nose was freckle-less, well mine had, had a bunch of them on my nose. I slowly walked towards, the mirror, and the girl in the mirror copied my every move.

"That's me." I murmured musically.

"Yes. I and may I say, you look amazing! Probably one of the most beautiful immortal women on Earth." Alice said, and with the tone in her voice, I could tell she was telling the truth.

"Carlisle, the eyes." I said, touching my nose. "They change color?"

"Yes. With your diet of animal blood, they'll change from red, to amber, to gold in maybe a year." Carlisle told me.

"Do I have any freaky powers?" I then asked, looking away from the mirror for a second.

"Well, you may or may not. You may be like Esme, Emmett and I–You won't have a power." Carlisle replied.

Esme came up behind me, her hand then placed on my shoulder. "Lydia, your going to have to leave your human family. It's not safe for you to live with them."

"With the blood cravings, super strengh and speed? I agree." I replied, no sadness in my voice.

Everyone looked at me like I was confused.

And that was when the door to the room flung open, and there was a gasp. Emmett was there, his eyes wide, and his hand clutching the door frame. The door frame crunched, and spiltered in his grasp.

I walked towards him, and placed my hand on his hand. "Emmett, it's me."

There was an awkward silence, when suddenly, I was being squeezed into a giant bear hug. Emmett was screaming happily, and we were dancing around in a hug like crazed lunatics.

"This the happiest day of my life!!" Emmett screamed.

Everyone laughed as Emmett set me back down on my feet. "The red eyes I'll have to get used to, but other than that, your damn sexy." he said.

I would have blushed, but I noticed that I didn't feel any difference in the temperature of my skin. Yay! No more red cheeks!

Emmett grabbed my hand, as Carlisle explained more about vampires to me. We couldn't have kids–which I was pretty pissed about–some of us had powers, some us didn't have powers but were faster or stronger, like Emmett, who was stronger, or Edward, who was gifted with more speed and the ability to read minds. Maybe I would be like that too, only faster then Edward.

After Carlisle had explained everything, I clutched my throat again. "I think I need blood." I said.

* * *

Okay. I have a few things I need to clear up.

I'm sorry if my replies and author's note endings haven't been very exciting or happy or interesting or whatever. It's because I've been updating so much so I want to keep writing but I don't want to not say something at the end so yeah. Sorry about that.

Okay, well these next things are kinda random, but whatever. I only needed to clear that one thing up.

Has anyone heard of that "Orphan" movie that's coming out? Well, it looks pretty damn freaky to me. Ugh.

I had a very weird dream last night. I had a dream that I actually met the Cullens and got to live with them for a week. It was freaky, because at the end of it I was eaten by the Volturi. O.o

That is my new favorite thing. O.o Lol. That and this: X_X

Well, okay. Thanks for reading, guys and gals!

~Panic


	7. First Hunt And Tanning Issues

Emmett started dragging me out of the house. "C'mon! I'll find you some deer!"

I had this weird feeling that I already knew where they were. "There about five miles out into the forest, and there in a grazing field right now." I said like a robot.

Emmett stopped pulling me as I said that. He looked at me like I had grown another eyeball.

I then got an idea. "Edward? Can you do me a favor please?"

Edward was at our sides in seconds. "What is it?"

"I need you to run somewhere, okay? I don't care where, but just run. Don't tell me where your going, but tell Emmett. I think I might have a power." I replied.

Edward nodded, and whispered something low and fast into Emmett's ear. Emmett nodded, and Edward ran out the front door, and into the forest.

Esme was in the kitchen, and she poked her head out from around the corner. "What are you two doing?"

"Testing something." Emmett replied, grinning.

Alice came bouncing down the stairs. "Ooh! I saw that you were going to get the place right."

Jasper trailed behind her, and Carlisle trailed behind him. That was when I felt the connection to this family. It was like I was meant to be here, and maybe I was, or maybe I wasn't. No one seemed to find me here, though, so I may as well stay here, with the Cullens.

"Okay, Lydia. Edward should be there now. Where is he?" Emmett asked me.

"He's in town, in a cafe–Flo's Cafe to be exact–ordering a coffee with extra cream." I replied, the words coming to my lips like water to a stream.

"Holy crap. Your good." Emmett murmured. "Your like a walking GPS system."

"I do believe you may have the power to know automatically where others are." Carlisle said, and Esme and he were holding hands.

"Ha!" I said. "My plan worked! Eureka!"

Emmett drapped his arm around my shoulders. "Your more special then I thought." he whispered into my ear.

I smiled. "I'm thristy. Let's hunt."

Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I ran out of the house, and I was way ahead. The wind whipped past me, and I scream in happiness. I whipped into the forest, and the twigs felt like caressing feathers. Emmett was laughing, and I could smell everything; Emmett's smell, which was a husky, jock like smell, Alice's, which reminded me of pink bubble gum, and Jasper's, which for some reason, smelt like a rock, and the forest. The moss, the wooden, husky trees, the tree sap, which smelt like what reminded me of honey, though there was no way I was going to eat it.

"This way!" I called to them, running to the left. There, I stopped at then edge of a clearing, and I stayed in the fringe of the trees. There, in front of me, was a herd of grazing deer. I grinned, as Emmett, Jasper and Alice came up behind me.

"Five bucks," Emmett said, holding out his hand. Jasper threw the bill at Emmett.

I crouched down, the smell of the deer burning my nose and throat. My venom almost leaked out of my mouth. Alice crouched beside me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, Lydia. Now, all you need to do it–" Alice started.

But I was running and then leaping before I heard the rest.

I attacked the deer from above, and I landed on its back. It tried to buck me off, but I pulled on its antlers, flipped over it's head, landing in front of it, and I pulled it to the ground, and I saw where the neck was. My frenzy started, and my teeth were cutting open the flesh before I even knew what was happening. The deer kicked and thrashed, but I won the battle in the end.

The crimson taste exploded into my mouth like a river of an addicting drug, or an addicting drink. I sucked greedily, and I could see Emmett, Alice and Jasper watching from the trees. Alice started forward, and I shoved the deer away because it was dry. I blinked a few times, and I noticed my shirt and jeans were ripped, blood covered, and dirt smeared.

"Damn." I muttered as Alice came to my side.

"That was kind of freaky, Lydia." she told me, hugging me. "But I like that about you!"

I looked down at her. "Uh, thanks!"

Emmett and Jasper were at our sides. Jasper seemed a bit uneasy around me, and I began wondering why, but my thoughts were cut short when Emmett laughed.

"Your going to fit in great, L." Emmett told me.

I smiled, and nodded, but then my smile faded. I knew I was going to miss my family. I knew I would, and I always knew I would.

* * *

It had been two months since I had joined the Cullen's coven. I was now Lydia Anna Hale, not Lydia Rhonda Brownson. It was a big change, but nothing I couldn't live with. The old public story had been that Carlisle and Esme had adopted Emmett first, then Alice, then Edward, and then Jasper. It had to be changed in order to make me fit into the picture, so it was now that Emmett had been adopted, then Alice, then Jasper and I–we were suppose to be twins–and then Edward, who was the youngest, so it made sense.

We had also moved from Carson City. We had moved to Canada. Jasper, Alberta. It was a homy place, but was nothing like I was used to growing up in. But hey, it was a completely new start.

I had to stay home most of the time though, because of my red eyes. I refused to wear contacts, and I really didn't want to go out to where my throat would be burning, and that I may and probably would attack a human, expose our secret, and probably then be killed by the Volturi, who were the bad vampires of the world. More or less like royalty.

There stories were amazing. I had never known that Carlisle had been attacked and turned into a vampire. I couldn't believe it when Esme told me she had jumped off a cliff. I almost jumped into a tar pit when Edward told me he had been dying of the Spanish influenza. I was floored when Alice told me she didn't remember her human life and that she only remembered waking up alone and in the darkness. Jasper's story had gotten me all scared and frightened, but then he told me that there was nothing to worry about, and because of his supernatural power, he calmed me down.

But Emmett's story had gotten me the most. I started fussing over him, making sure that everything was intact and okay, and he liked that but kept telling me that I didn't need to make sure he was okay.

My powers had been defined. I did have a power. I was like a walking GPS system; I could "feel" where people were and what they were doing. It wasn't like Edward's, which he could hear minds all the time. Mine, I could trigger, on and off. It was better, because that way, I didn't have to know where everyone was at all times. I only had to know when I wanted or needed to know.

So there I was, sitting outside on the step of our house, waiting for Emmett to come home from the first day of school. Our house was about a mile out of town, so I could sit out in the open and not worry about anything or anyone seeing me.

It was brightly sunny out, so I had decided to see if vampires could tan. I laid down on the front lawn in my bikini, and I stared up into the sunny sky. The sun was bright, and kind of warm on my skin. I knew I looked sparkly, and anyone who could have saw me would be screaming and running away.

I then decided I would find out where Emmett was. That was when my GPS like powers kicked in. I "felt" that Emmett and Jasper were nearing the house, and that Edward and Alice were right behind them.

I sighed contently, and I heard the Jeep pull into the driveway. I could hear Emmett's burly laughter, and Jasper's deep bass laughter. I sat up, and I noticed they were both laughing at me. I stood up, and glared at them as they both exited the Jeep, and slammed the doors, holding there sides.

"L-Lydia!" Emmett boomed, his laughter out of control.

Esme came out of the house with Carlisle following her. "What's–? Oh, Lydia!" she started laughing at me too. Carlisle echoed the laughter, chuckling.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Vampires, can't tan." Jasper managed to chock out before busting into laughter again.

"Well no one told me." I mumbled, ducking my head in embarassment.

Emmett was at my side, and wrapping his arm around my waist. He kissed me on the lips, something that we had become confortable with everyone seeing. We were a couple, and if someone didn't like it, they didn't have to look.

I crossed my arms. "I'll get you all back someday for this." I grumbled as there laughing became louder.

* * *

Mwhaha! It's up! Finally!

Okay, well, I have a new love for trance/techno/rave music. I'm not sure what the correct term is, so I put all three terms that I've heard. Lol.

I'm having a problem. Okay, so there is the word "Lighting" right? Well, what would you want to say if it was happening right outside your house? Would you say, "It is lighting outside my house." or "It is lighting-ing outside my house." ?? Like, I asked my teacher about it, and she told me it was "lighting" not "lighting-ing" but to me, "Lighting" doesn't make any sense at all!

And there is also that same problem with "Goose" and "Geese". You say, "There is one goose." or "There are many geese." You don't say "Gooses." But when it comes to "Moose" or don't say "Meese" or something like that, you say "Mooses"!! UGH!!

Okay. Now that that is fixed. Wait, nevermind! I also have that problem with "had" and "that". Okay, so you say, "Bobby had had enough with his sister's additude." Right? Well, I think that's right, but anyways, let's keep going. You don't say, "Bobby had enough with his sister's additude." Or do you? And same with that. "Now that that is fixed." You don't say "Now that is fixed." Or maybe you do? Or you don't or- AHHHH!!!

Okay. I'm done with my grammar issues. My head is going to explode if I try and figure it out.

I found this shirt in this one store, and it said, "Dark haired burly vampires prefer blond's." Hehehe. We all know what shirt I'm going to be buying . . . . :)

When I was little, I used to think that the sun hid in the fridge at night.

O.o That was random.

Thanks a bunch for reading!!

~Panic


	8. Surprises, Surprises, Surprises

I was laying on the grass that night, just laying there. I was looking up into the starry sky, wondering what had broughten me here, to the Cullens. Emmett was beside me, also just laying there. His arm was around me, and he turned his head to look at me. I gazed back at him, golden meeting a red-ish amber.

He suddenly kissed me, and I kissed him back, but our kiss didn't last long. He pulled away, and looked into my eyes again. He seemed like he was trying to find something in them.

"Lydia, are you alright? You don't seem okay. Usually you would be inside bothering every one in sight, but we're both laying outside on grass. What is it?" Emmett mumbled.

"It's just I'm a bit peeved and sad." I replied. "But it's nothing."

"Oh, it's something. It's just about as bad as the damage is when Jasper and Alice. . . " He chuckled to himself about the innuendo.

I smiled, but kept my smiling to a minimum. "Nah, it's nothing."

"It is something. Tell me." He was begginging to become annoying. No wonder everyone warned me.

"I'm a bit peeved about not being able to have kids, you know? I've wanted at least one all my life but now . . . I can't. My opptions have been taken away by that stupid vampire." I was growling by the end of the sentence. "But there's nothing I can do now."

Emmett was silent.

"And I'm a bit sad because I can't see my family, but that's also something I can't afford to do, you know?" I murmured, sitting up.

"Yeah. I understand." Emmett replied.

Something from my human life clicked annoyingly in my brain until I figured out what it was. "Wait, Em, what's the date today?" I asked.

"The last day of September. Tommorow's October first." he answered.

"Huh."

"Huh?"

"Huh. It's my birthday on the third." I murmured, standing up now. "Ah. Oh well. I'm stuck at eighteen forever."

"Did someone say birthday?" Alice's voice squeaked from inside.

"No Alice." I shouted to her.

"To bad! We're having a birthday bash!" Alice warbled back, and then I groaned.

I started walking back to the house, and Emmett began following me. I entered the house, and I looked around to find Alice. Jasper shrugged and pointed up the stairs to were there was humming. Edward laughed as I sighed, and plopped myself onto the couch. On the television, was the football game.

"Ten bucks Florida wins." Jasper looked at Emmett, his eyebrows wagging.

"Your on." Emmett said, bumping fists with his brother.

"How about you, Sports Lady. You beting?" Emmett asked me.

"I'll make you a bet alright. If Florida loses, you have to get me something special for my birthday. If Florida wins, I'll take you somewhere special tommorow. How's that sound?" I asked.

"Great." Jasper laughed. "I'm in on this too. I'm on Em's side."

"Oh great." I grumbled.

Jasper laughed. "I'm kidding, L."

I laughed then too until Emmett slapped my arm playfully. "Shut up so we can watch."

So we watched, and we were soon joined by Edward and Carlisle. Alice came back down the stairs and watched with Esme too, though I could tell that they really didn't want to watch. I got up, and went to the kitchen. There, I slyly grabbed one of Esme's giant crystal glass bowls well singing Barney in my head.

I was going to get them back, big time. I filled it up with water, now singing Elmo. As I walked into sight, no one looked at me, or expected anything. There wasn't anything electronic by my family, so they wouldn't be shocked. Humming "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" in my head, I slowly got ready to throw the water onto them. With a thrust, the water flew threw the air, and landed on my family. Everyone looked back at me, fumming. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. But they looked like drowned rats! How could you not laugh?

Alice's hair was flat against her head, and Jasper's shirt was soaked through from front to back. Esme's hair was dripping wet, and her mouth was in a little "o" of surprise. Edward's lap was soaked, making it look like he had, had an accident. Emmett's curls were damp, and his shirt was also soaked.

There stares were murderous.

"That's for laughing at me about tanning." I huffed, placing the bowl on the floor.

No one spoke.

Then, Edward got up, and stormed out of the house in a flurry. At first I thought he was pissed at me, and I went to follow.

"Wait, it was just a–" The front door flung open, and there was Edward, holding the water hose from outside. I flung my arms in the air.

"I surrender!" I cried.

Emmett got up, grinning. Alice and Jasper laughed, well Carlisle and Esme hid from view by crouching down.

"We're not mad, we just want revenge." Edward smiled evilly.

"I said I sur–" Suddenly, the hose was turned on and I was blasted, though it didn't feel like anything; just like wind blowing against me. When Edward then turned the hose off, I was soaked more then everyone else. I blinked a few times before laughing so hard I fell to the ground.

* * *

It was two long days later. It was the dreaded third, and I was out hunting with Esme, Carlisle and Jasper. We were just deciding to go home. I raced through the forest faster then them, because I was still a newborn. Jasper was the closet one behind me, then Esme, then Carlisle. Maybe he was slower because he was older. Hehe. Edward would hit me for that later. Or maybe Jasper would pick up on my mood and–

Carlisle was gaining on me. I actually had to start really running, and we were bolting. It was a race between me and Carlisle and I jumped over a giant rock, which made me loose speed. I passed by him again in no time though, and I skittered to a stop as we ran onto the drive.

"Beat'cha." I smiled.

"Yes. You win." Carlisle replied, laughing. "Emmett, you can come out now!"

Emmett, Edward and Alice came out of the house. Alice was holding four boxes, and Emmett had a tiny box in his hands. Edward had his arms open, and embraced me in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, little sister." he murmured in a wind chime voice.

"Thanks," I replied, hugging him back.

He stepped as Alice stepped forward. "Oh, Lydia!" she laughed, dumping the boxes into my arms.

I caught them without any difficulty. One was wrapped in beautiful pink, and was the largest. The second was wrapped in a robin's egg blue, and was medium sized. The other two were wrapped in purple, and had white ribbons on them. They were both smaller, but not as small as the tiny black box in Emmett's hands.

Wait. Was that box what I think that box was? Was it? I smiled as Alice hugged me quickly.

"Open the big one first!" she squealed happily.

I placed the other ones on the ground, and I started tearing the paper off. Under the paper, was a white box. I threw the paper on the ground, and I ripped open the box in a hurry.

I gasped, dropping the box. My lips parted, and if I was human, I would have started bawling.

"Oh Alice." I whispered. "You did this, for me?"

Alice nodded. "It's from me and Jazzy."

I bent down, and lifted up a picture frame out of the box.

She had gone through the trouble of stealing some of my belongings from Carson City and bringing them back to me.

And that picture frame had me, my mother, my father, and my little freak of a brother. I placed the picture frame neatly back on the top of the box. Then, without any warning for Alice, I attacked her into a bear hug.

"Oh Alice!" I cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She giggled, and I then attacked Jasper in a hug. "Thanks Jasper! Thank you!"

Jasper patted my back, laughing a little bit. "Sure thing."

I then grabbed the medium sized box. It read: From Esme and Carlisle. To: Lydia, our beloved daughter. I ripped it open, my thoughts completely scattered. Inside, there was a complete set of my favorite book series. I gasped again, and I hugged Esme so tightly, she had to pry me off of her just so I could go hug Carlisle. Once I was done attacking them with hugs, I was ripping open the two smaller boxes that were from Edward. When the first one was open, I laughed.

"_The World's Wackiest Accidents Caught On Tape_ Volume One. Really Edward?" I laughed. "I love it!" How did he know–Oh yeah. He's a mind reader. Duh.

The second box just happened to be Volume Two. Yay! After I was done hugging Edward and screaming thank you, Emmett came forward, and knelt down on one knee in front of me. Even though I wasn't human, I began breathing faster and harder, the air was thick and hard to breath in.

"Lydia, will you take this car?" Emmett asked, snickering as he opened the little box to me. There was a set of plain car keys.

I laughed, and smacked him lightly on the head. He just laughed too. "And I thought you were going to ask me to marry you." I giggled, grabbing the keys. "What car?"

"The one that's red." Emmett smiled wider, and the garage door opened.

Oh my good sugar licking candy. "A _BMW_?!" I shrieked. "I love you!" I tackled Emmett, hugging him and kissing him and laughing all at the same time. Poor Emmett was so not ready, and he fell over onto his back. I smiled, jumped up, and ran to my car leaving poor Emmett laughing on the driveway.

* * *

It was a year later. We were just getting ready to move to our newest home in Forks, Washington. Okay, well, not in it, but right outside of it. I was my room in Jasper, Alberta, for the last time. Emmett was beside me, though he didn't seem like himself lately. He seemed nervous.

"Lydia, can I ask you something?" he asked me, turning me so I would have to look deep into his golden eyes.

"Of course. What is it?" I asked him back.

Emmett put his hands in his pockets of his baggy jeans. He looked away, and then looked back into my eyes. "You have no clue how awkward this is for me."

My hopes dropped. Was he going to end our relationship? "What is it?"

He dropped to one knee, and pulled out a black box. "Oh, Em. Not another car." I sighed, laughing a bit.

"Lydia, I know our relationship has only been on for about two years now, but I love you. I really do." Emmett voice was completely non-joking.

My breath intensified as he opened the lid, to let me see a beautiful ring that was golden, and it had two dimonds on it, one a tiny bit bigger then the other. That must have symbolized Emmett and I. My eye fluttered, becoming blurry, but then was back to its sharpness.

"Lydia Anna Hale, will you marry me?"

* * *

O.o

EMMY PERPOSED!!! Awe . . . ! It's so cute!

I could just picture that, really. There in the middle of an empty room. Imagine if she was human and fell over. Nothing to catch her landing, nothing but Emmett I should say. :P

Yay. Nothing really new with me, Panic. I had to hang out with my cousins on Friday, had to go out Saturday to shop, and Sunday I had to babysit. What fun.

I bought this giant thing of Sharpies on Saturday. It has like, fifteen different colours! I'm going to go draw with them right now!!!

Thanks for reading, and I'll try and update soon!

~Panic


	9. Forks, Washington

My mouth was unable to move. The shock was unbareable. I fell to my knees in front of him, quivering all over for the love I wanted to give him, the happiness I had shared wth him, the awesomeness of just have a giant vampire as my boyfriend, my friend, my lover.

Emmett's face began to fall with sadness. "If you don't want to, I under–"

"You better shut the hell up before I make you." I murmured, though my murmur was deadly. "Of course I'll marry you, Emmett."

Emmett smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger. He then kissed my hand, and pulled me towards him. We kissed, but this kiss was completely out of the question.

We were making out in seconds. Every touch made it more enjoyable, every movement made me wonder, every time his lips–

The door suddenly flung open, and Emmett didn't noticed. I litterally screamed and pulled back and Emmett looked that way too. His eye flickered with emotion and he then stood up.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle tried not to smile. "I didn't think you were busy."

He had made it sound so perverted. Ew. There goes my wonderful kissing land.

"Well, we weren't." Emmett grumbled, and then in a louder voice, "What would you like, Carlisle?"

"Just letting you know we're leaving in a few minutes." Carlisle replied. "By the way, congradulations, Lydia." He winked at me and walked off.

I smiled, and Emmett grabbed me hand. We walked after Carlisle happily, and when we walked by Edward, I thought the words: _I'm getting married. Ha! _His mouth twisted into a smile and nodded.

We were soon on our way to Forks Washington. Emmett and I were in his Jeep well Jasper and Alice took my BMW. Edward took his Volvo and Carlisle and Esme took Carlisle's Mercedes. As Emmett drove behind the white moving truck, I kissed his cheek, and his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I can multitask," Emmett said as he kissed my lips.

I laughed, but sat back down in my seat. His lips slipped into a pout. "Sorry, but I don't want you to get into an accident."

Emmett still wouldn't let go of my waist even as we drove.

* * *

"Emmett, I need to hunt." I said. We were still driving to Forks–we had been driving for a few days–and my throat had been burning for awhile.

"I know, but we can't stop know." Emmett told me. "Not with the human drivers in the moving truck."

I gritted my teeth, and I lifted my sunglasses off of the bridge of my nose. My eyes, I knew, were black. "Do you argue against these eyes?"

Emmett nodded. "Yup. There not going to give me money."

I slapped his arm playfully, but I smiled. "I guess I can live with the burning for awhile longer."

Emmett looked at me as I let the sunglasses slide back into place. "Sorry."

"It's fine. As long as I have you, I could go without blood for months." I murmured.

Emmett laughed, and leaned over and kissed my cheek. This time, I was the one craving more, and I kissed him. My emotions ran free, and I really didn't care if Jasper would pick up on my emotions, or if Edward would read my mind. Emmett's hands left the wheel, and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him.

But I wanted to wait until we were married until . . . you know. As I stopped kissing him, I suddenly caught a glimpse of where we were.

"Ah! Stop sign!" I screamed.

Emmett's foot slammed against the brake, and I grabbed onto the door. I was only shaken as we stopped, two inches away from the moving van's bumper. I looked out the window, and I noticed that there were small houses around us. We had entered Forks Washington.

As we made our way through the town, our mini "parade" attracted alot of people, inculding a few little kids, a few adults, and a police officer.

We didn't pay attention to them though. We made our way out of the town, and down a road. It was a mile long, and widing through the trees and forestry. We finally made it to the end of the drive, and I gasped at what I saw.

There, in front of us, was a mansion of a house. It was grey in colour, and looked like it was newly remodeled. It had alot of windows, which was unlike Dracula's castle. There was a giant garage in the front of the house. Yay! There was also a deck over hanging the front door, which was about ten feet in the air. There was flower beds in the front of the house–Perfect for Esme.

Emmett drove into the garage, and Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme followed us. As soon as the Jeep was in park, I jumped out.

The fresh air hit me like a semi. Trees, moss, wood, dug up earth, flowers–lilie, roses, tulips–shrubs; the works of a house in the middle of the woods.

And then the human smell of the mover's burned its way down my throat. Ugh. I shuddered, and Emmett was at my side and breathing in the air the same as me, though his throat was probably not burning.

Hopefully everything would go well in Forks.

* * *

Well, there it is! I'm sorry it's kind of short, but it's just the way I've sectioned it all off. Um, I'm in the middle of making the next Chapter, so yeah. I'll probably be updating that today.

BTW: The Wedding and Honeymoon Chapter's might be a bit on the crappy side because I've never been to one or been on one before. Eww. It's hard to even picture. Gross. O.o

Thanks a bunch for reading!

~Panic


	10. Marriage Is A Fun And Easy Thing

"Dammit Alice, stop touching my hair!" I screamed at her as she touched it another time.

"Sorry," Alice grinned sheepishly.

It had been three weeks, and we were settled in Forks. I had gone on my party with Alice and everything like you were suppose tobefore your wedding. I was surpised after everything she had planned for my party that I even would let her come. It was only a family a fare, really, the way Emmett and I wanted it. Heck, Carlisle was reading the vows! As soon as the words were said and done, no cake, no garter, no nothing. Off to Isle Esme we go! Ah. I can't wait for the honeymoon.

I heard Edward chuckle downstairs. "He better shut it." I growled. It would also be the first time Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle or Esme had ever seen me in a dress. Alice, however, had made me try the dress on a thousand and one times.

"Your ready to go." Alice told me. "If Edward ever gets a wife, I'm so doing the wedding my way." She grumbled.

I laughed. "Of course you are, you terrible midget."

"I prefer vertically challenged."

"Elf?"

"Nope."

"Munchkin?"

"No!"

"How about . . . pixie?"

"Call me pixie." Alice smiled, patting my hair, which was now all curly instead of spiky. "There! Perfect!"

The music started down stairs, and I had no problem with it. Alice danced in front of me, pulling me along. We were out of the bathroom, and she glided down the stairs in front of me. I smiled as I came into view.

Esme's, Edward's and Jasper's jaws dropped. I kept walking. My family stared. I almost laughed. I still smiling as I was walking into the livingroom–which had been decorated by Alice in white–and that's when Emmett and Carlisle saw me.

Emmett's eyes twinkled with excitment as he saw me. As I reached my destination, I could smell something in the air. Was it roses? Or orange blossom? That didn't matter when Emmett grabbed my hand.

Carlisle said the vows, and Emmett repeated his part, and I repeated mine.

"Do you, Lydia Anna Hale, take Emmett Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Carlisle asked me after the rings had been enchanged.

"I do." I replied certainly, looking into Emmett's eyes.

"Do you–" Carlisle started.

"Yes. Yes I do. Get to the end already." Emmett said the first part seriously, but then the second part jokingly.

Carlisle smiled. "I know pronouce you husband and wife. You may–"

Emmett was already kissing me before poor Carlisle had a chance to even say the darn words. As soon as our kiss ended, Emmett swept me off my feet, and ran at vampire speed out to the Jeep.

I was laughing so hard I could barely think as Emmett cried. "To Isle Esme!"

* * *

The plane was ride was so slow. Emmett and I had to keep it G rated because of the little childern who were on the plane. Dammit. Once we landed, we bolted off the plane, and we were ushered by a group of humans–who were probably hired by Alice; I would have to get her later–to a taxi. That taxi driver was older, bald and had two missing front teeth as he grinned at us. That was probably Jasper's work. Grr. We got in, and the taxi driver drove us to a dock as the sun was beginning to set. All we passed where little straw houses and shacks for stores. I was awed, but Emmett looked like he had something, uh, better to do.

As we went towards a dock, the taxi driver grinned at us again.

"You two have fun." he said in strongly acented English. Hw then winked at me, like he knew we were on our honeymoon.

"What a strange and creepy man," I murmured to Emmett as we got out.

He boomed with laughter as he shut the door. "Your right. Very creepy." He waved as the taxi drove off.

We were standing on a dock, looking out into the ocean. The smell of salt blasted its way up my nose and into my head. Emmett must have smelt it too, because he shook his head like it was unwanted in his world.

Then, out in the distance, out in the misty fog, I could see a small boat coming towards us. How cool. We were going to sail there. It would have been my first time on a boat, surprisingly enough. As the boat docked, the man smiled at us, clearly want my attention. I looked back at Emmett, grabbed his hand, and I slowly stepped into the little white canoe like boat. He followed, though he just rocked the boat when he came on.

The boat ride was relaxing. Emmett's right arm was wrapping around my shoulder's and the other was hold my left hand. The water was crystal clear and I looked down over the side, and I saw a sea turtle. I reached out to try and touch it, but Emmett kept me in the boat. Damn. We just looked into each other's eye promising each other that we would love each other always.

The boat docked, and we were at Isle Esme. We jumped out of the boat, waved at the driver, and we ran–human speed–up the sandy trail that had a sea shell or two in it. We made it to the house, and I gasped.

It was the perfect little cottage. Beautiful, and it was nestled in a circle of wavy palm trees and shrubs. We were out of sight now, and Emmett grabbed me, hugging me close to him.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I replied, kissing him.

He swept me off my feet, and ran, vampire speed, into the house.

* * *

We were in the middle of making love. I wasn't sure where we were in that dark room, but I could feel that Emmett was still with me. I was completely blissed out, and not tired, of course. We could have made love for weeks and I wouldn't have noticed. It was just that pleasure–

Suddenly, a giant cracking sound spilt through the air. We stopped, and we stayed silent. I felt Emmett slip off of me, and he burst out laughing as he turned the light on.

"Oh. Crap." I gasped.

The room once been beautiful. A wall made mainly of glass, a beautiful bed with bilowy bugs nets around it, a beautiful wooden floor. Now, it was a completely disaster area; the wall made of glass had a giant glass crack in it, the nets had been torn off and ripped up, the floor was covered in shreads of our clothing and underwear. Emmett started laughing again as I stared.

"It's a month's worth of damage in one week." Emmett snickered.

"Huh. How the hell are we going to fix–" I leaned back, expecting to hit the head board, but I hit the warm wall. I shot up, and I turned around on my knees to find that the head board had been cracked in half, one side on the left side of the bed, the other side on the other side of the bed.

"I think we should go," I murmured.

"Nah. Esme will forgive us." Emmett laughed again, lunging at me.

Soon, I was back in my blissed out world.

* * *

O.o

THE MENTAL PICTURE IS BURNING MY BRAAAAAAIIIINNN!!!!! I'm now going to skip to when they are back home for the next Chapter, because hell no, I'm not going through that, that, UGH, again.

X_X

~Panic


	11. Coming Back

It was another week later, and we finally pulled up to our house in Emmett's Jeep. I had felt bad about Isle Esme, so I had it . . . uh, fixed, for the most part. Emmett kissed me on the cheek, and we both hoped out. It was probably five o'clock in the morning, maybe six. Seven at the latest. Something like that.

Alice met us at the door. "Did you two have a good time?"

"Awesome," Emmett replied, looking at me, smiling.

Edward groaned inside. "Please don't think about that now."

I laughed, hugged my sister, and made my way inside. There, Edward was holding his head, groaning.

"Emmett. Stop. I don't want to end up thinking about my sister that way." Edward moaned.

"Emmett!" I said sharply, hitting my husband on the shoulder.

"Ow! Okay, okay." Emmett muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

"That's better," Edward sighed greatly.

I heard laughing from upstairs. I rolled my eyes, pretending not to notice Jasper's laughing attack, and I sat down beside Edward, staring up at the ceiling. "Gee, I just noticed; I missed you reading my mind. Before I left I found it annoying." I told him.

Emmett snorted, then laughed, and then bolted up the stairs for something. Alice came bouncing to my side, and she pulled me up. "You don't think you're getting to get a break, do you? It's going to be your first day of school today!"

"What?!" I shouted. Was it that day already? Jeez, I had missed alot recently.

"Yup. It's going to be your first day. Act shy, afraid, and try not to look like your in pain–There's going to be alot of humans there you know." Alice was pulling me up to stand.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm coming. I'm coming." I sighed, surrendering. She pulled me up the stairs, and into her enormous bedroom. Then, she danced to the other side, where the frightening white door were. She whipped them open, and there was her walk in closet.

"I bought you a new outfit just for today, you know." she warbled, going into the closet.

"Alice, don't get lost in there!" I cried after her.

She laughed, and came out with a very cute pair of darker jeans. But the top scared me; it was a tee-shirt, a frilly, lacey, pink tee-shirt. How could she have picked something I would be afraid of?!

"Oh, Alice." I stared at them.

She through them at me. "Put them on!"

I sighed. I stripped quickly, and then pulled the clothes on. She stared at me, and I stared at how low cut the shirt was. "Alice," I groaned. "I look–"

"Stunning." Emmett's voice called from the doorway.

I whipped that way to see Emmett leaning against the doorway casually. "You haven't been watching the whole time, have you?" I asked.

"Uh, I just came when you were stripping." Emmett laughed, winked, and bolted from sight.

I sighed, my shoulders dropping.

"Don't mind him, Lydia. You'll be fine." Alice told me, smiling at me. "You do look very stunning though, if I may say so myself."

"Thanks." I replied. She went to go pat my hair, but I snapped at her hand.

"Oh, Lydia, please, can't I just do it once? Just straighten it out? You can spike it!" she pleaded. "Please?!"

"Never!" I cried, running out of the room.

The little monster jumped on to my back as I ran down the stairs. I ran around in circles around Carlisle as Alice kept trying to ruffle my hair and "fix" it. I finally stopped running, and stood there as Alice pulled and twisted my hair in different ways. I stared up at her, almost going crossed eyed. I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett in the livingroom.

"Edward! Grab me a fly swatter." I murmured to him.

He laughed, and he, Emmett and Jasper turned to look at me. They laughed, and as Carlisle and Esme came into view out of the kitchen, they grinned.

"That's just Alice." Esme told me as Alice hopped down from my back to join Jasper on the couch. Esme placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll do fine."

"I hope." I mumbled low enough so only I could hear.

Emmett was at my side in seconds, grabbing my hand. "C'mon! We should get there early."

"Oh goody." I muttered as Jasper, Alice and Edward came to join us. We all walked out of the house like a big happy family. Emmett pulled me out to his Jeep, and Jasper and Alice went with Edward to his Volvo.

Emmett started up his Jeep, and we bolted out of the driveway first. We sped down the long road leading to the highway, our wheel throwing rocks in the direction of the house. I laughed as Emmett started blasting his music, the Jeep vibrating with every beat of the music.

We vibrated down the highway, and Edward was following, his car completely silent. I placed one of my hands on Emmett's right hand, and I squeezed it.

"You scared?" Emmett asked, his voice quiet. I could still hear him over the music though.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Don't be." Emmett replied, squeezing my hand back. He smiled at me, and stepped on the gas petal even more.

I knew we were over the speed limit by fifty, but that didn't bother me as I began singing with on of Emmett's favorite songs. He laughed, and he chimed in. As we entered Forks, he turned his music down, knowing that the police would get on his butt if he didn't turn it down.

As we passed by many little houses, I started to get really nervous. What if I did attack a human? Would Emmett be able to peel me off of them?

We thoughts were shattered as we pulled into the parking lot, and everyone was staring at the Jeep. There were fifty, maybe sixty people here early in the morning, which didn't bother me; the less people showing up today, the better for me if I did snap.

But some were also staring at me, there eyes wide and curious.

* * *

There we have it! It's up!

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed or alerted this story; your the reason why I keep writing.

Haven't been having a very good week; my head has been hurting ALOT lately.

No inspirational music; listened to too many songs to list down. :P

Thanks for reading!!

~Panic


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, hi! Please don't be mad at me! I have a reason to explain why I haven't been updating, and why I haven't been on lately.

My computer had some internet issues which we desperately needed to get it fixed. Well, we did, but we weren't allowed to go on the internet for like, four or five days, so that kind of cut down my time on Fanfic, which, as you realize, is a very bad thing.

Second, I had to go camping. I was orginally suppose to be back on the Fourteenith, but we decided to stay two extra days, causing my whole Fancfic updating to be postphoned even longer then I wanted it too.

Thirdly, I would like to take this time to do two things I should have done a LONG time ago. I would like to dedicate this Author's note to the Author's and members of Fanfic that have helped me through my three current stories, "Truly In A Dream", "Life At Its Fullest", and "Evening Onyx". AND my two complete stories, "Blooming Blossom" and "Heaven's Guidance" which currently, both of those stories have second stories that I am now typing up when I have writers block on my current stories. (Which is pretty often.) Also, the members or Author's that inspired me to cont. all and many of my stories are also listed below.

Those people are: (Okay, this person I love very much, but the site won't let me put her current name up, so I will put her old name. Please PM me if you want to know her current pen name.) Lil' Confederate Solider Girl, XOXOFishie, Demonic Flame, Amberjoe, shortney101, ILH, Nessie101, sillystill, reader13lovesbooks, LeoAmour, AbiiWitlock XD,Team Jasper and Volturi, -oOoHeartofDarknessoOo-, sunrisejili129, A is for Angel, edwardless-bella, Hinata11235, NikkiWolfLove09, Annemarthe, Stealthy Monkey, Rain That Falls From Sky, Lime Green Tiger, writingnonstop, purplerainrose, blue-eyedcullenn4ever., AND SeCrEt AgEnT mArIsSa,.

I know it is a very short list, but is manditory to do at this time. (It's cause I feel like it!) Basically, its anyone who has reviewed countless times, or very nicely, or just because I love you.

My second thing I must do . . . well, let's just say, I have some hunting down to do. I must go deep into my files to find that Fanfic I wanted to post so bad . . .

Anyhoo, I should go. After all, I have a hell of alot of updating and replying I must do.

Again, please don't be mad. Be mad at my mother if you want to be mad at someone. She was the one to keep me away from the computer for two extra days!!

Oh, one more thing; I will be posting a new story, so let's hope it will be a good one! Not your regular Jacob story. :P

Oh, damn. Another thing; my old pen name was XOXOPanicAttack. My new one is SunKissedHyperAttack. Sun for short.

Okay, I think I'm done. 'Kay.

Love you all!

Love,

SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun


	13. Isabella Swan The Yummy Snack

We parked, and Emmett turned his Jeep off. He didn't bother using the door; he hoped over it, laughing. I used the door though, not wanting to freak my new peers out. Emmett was at my side, and we both waited until Alice, Jasper, and Edward pulled up. Alice was out and grabbed my hand so she could pull we away from Emmett. He followed us as Alice drug me towards the front door. The faint smell of humans burned my throat.

"A-Alice!" I cried, laughing as she kept pulling me. More people stared as Edward and Jasper joined us.

"Your going to love it here, Lydia!" Alice bubbled happily. "There's really nice teachers and the education is awesome!"

She pushed her way through the glass doors, still pulling me along. She pulled me to the front desk, which was wooden. Oak maybe? Human smell made it's way into my nose, and I exhaled strongly.

"Excuse me? This is my new sister, Lydia Hale? Can she have her time table please?" Alice asked the grumpy looking lady behind the desk.

There was a group of boys that passed us, and they stared at me, awed looks in there eyes. Edward groaned, and Jasper shook his head.

"Take a picture! It lasts longer!" I shouted at them

Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. A small growl built in his chest. He was jelous!

Alice gave me a piece of paper with alot of typing on it. "There's a map on the back. Don't get lost, deary." the lady behind the desk told me.

"Thanks!" I replied as my family drug me off again.

As we walked down the hallway, Emmett wouldn't let go of me. Those boys were still staring at me. One boy who had oil slick black hair and kind of bad acne was–Oh. Ew. He was drooling. Emmett pulled me closer to him yet, and I placed a hand on his chest as I looked into his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Jasper holding hands.

A bell rang, and I realized that it was time for me to go to class. I looked down at the paper, and it told me my first class was Trig.

"'Bye, and behave." I murmured to Emmett, kissing his ear.

"I'll try," Emmett replied, laughing.

"I mean them." I told him, eyebrows raising.

"Oh. Them. Don't count on it." Emmett told me.

I laughed again.

Jasper was smiling at me. "We have Trig together."

"Yay!" I cried, dancing over to Jasper's side.

Alice bounced off, waving at me. Edward and Emmett turned as Jasper and I went straight. I let my GPS powers kick in, and Alice was already half way across the school, heading for Spanish. Edward and Emmett had Gym, and that left us going across the school, to the West of where we were, and that would lead us to three rooms. The second room on the left was the Trig classroom.

When we finally got there, the teacher stared at me. He was a younger teacher, maybe around twenty-six. Around that age. Jasper stayed at my side as we came toward the teacher; we were a tiny bit early. The bell rang just as I made eye contact with him.

"This is my twin, Lydia. She–" Jasper started to say.

"Ah. A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hale." he said, nodding.

I was about to correct him, to tell him I was Mrs. Cullen, but then I nodded. "Same to you." I told him politely.

"You may sit beside your brother, just so you can catch up with the group. Shall we begin?" He started to draw a diagram on the chalk board as Jasper and I sat down.

"Your doing great," Jasper told me.

The smell of human tingled my nose annoyingly, but I ignored it. "Thanks," I replied happily.

* * *

It was four weeks later, just late January, Emmett and I were driving to school in BMW. I pulled into my normal spot, and we both got out. Jasper and Alice had taken Emmett's Jeep, and Edward took his Volvo. We met up with Jasper and Alice, and we walked into the school together.

I remember my time table. Yay! I had Biology with Edward today after lunch. Hehe. I'd get to bug him. Edward groaned as he read my mind again. I laughed, though my laugh was silent.

The day went by really fast. Soon, before I knew it, it was lunch time. I sat down beside Emmett, just like normal. Alice and Jasper were on the other side of the round table, and Edward on my right.

It was like normal. Jasper and I trying to keep our cool as we sat down. We both didn't want to expose our secert, so we both sat there, holding our breath when a human went by, but they never did, so we really didn't have to worry.

"There's a new girl today." Edward told us in a hushed murmur.

Emmett smiled. "Have we scared her yet?"

I ignored his comment, staring in the direction of the lunchroom doors. There, a girl, she was pale, but not as pale as us, walked in, her machogney hair hung like a curtain in her face. My eyes went wide, and for a second, I didn't remember anything. I was just exicted that there was another student here. Maybe we could become her friend.

Edward snorted at my thoughts. All of us tuned in to her conversations with Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber.

"Who are they?" the girl asked.

"Those are the Cullens." Jessica replied, her voice friendly, though we all knew that was't the way she felt.

"Why are they alone? And staring?" the girl asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Oh. There always alone. They keep to themselves." Jessica replied, obivously trying to get on the girl's good side.

"The one on the blond girl's left is Emmett. Don't get in his way, he's really big." Angela said, staring back at us.

"The one on the blond girl's right is totally handsome Edward, but I guess no one here is good enough for him." Jessica batted her eyelashes at Edward as she said that.

"The blond boy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper. He's in a relationship with the little dark haired girl, Alice." Angela murmured.

"And the blond girl is the newest Cullen. She's actually Jasper's twin, and they go by the last name of Hale. Lydia Hale. She's with Emmett, so don't get her mad, or she'll get Emmett on your case." Jessica snorted.

I rolled my eyes at her, turned back and staring at the tray of food in front of me.

That was when the school's heater kicked in. It was a cold day, and there was nothing new about it kicking in. Suddenly, a completely delicous scent blew my way, and I gasped, stiffen and sitting ridgid. I grasped onto the tray, and I tried not to squeeze. The scent registered with Jasper too, and his mouth fell open, and his breathed the scent in. My throat burned like it had when I was first turned into a vampire.

Emmett finally noticed my difficultly. "Lydia!" he cried, grabbed my arm. He pulled me up, and whispered in my ear quickly, "Act sick, like your going to puke."

I nodded, clasping my hand over my mouth and nose. I tried not to breath as Alice and Jasper calmly left the luncroom through the other glass door leading outside.

I breathed the scent in, and Emmett grasped onto me. "L? You okay? You look sick."

I knew Emmett was just play acting. Edward joined in, ushering me out of the room. But we had to pass by her, and I gasped again, the burning flaring up again. I went to lunge, but Emmett and Edward pulled me out of the room to quickly, so quickly that we passed by her and I didn't get my chance.

Once we were in the hallway, and I cried out, and Emmett made puking noises, how he knew how to make them I would never know. I stumbled into the wall, and my elbow left a small dent in it. Emmett and Edward were at my side the whole time as they rushed me out of the school, and Edward shoved me into his car. There, I breathed in the cool air, and Emmett stayed beside me.

"You okay?" Emmett asked me.

"I think so. It was just sudden. Too sudden." I replied, breathing heavily.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle it for the rest of the day?" Edward asked me. He had a cell phone in his hand; he was going to call Carlisle.

"I'll be fine." I told him angerly. "You don't need to call Carlisle."

Edward nodded. "All right."

Emmett sat with me until I was composed enough to go back into the school. I then let my GPS system powers tell me where that girl was. I groaned. She was in Biology with Edward and I.

"I'll make it, I'll make it." I chanted to myself as Emmett and I got out of the car. Then, he led me to my class, which happened to be Biology. Once I opened the door, I gave the teacher my tardy slip, and that burning scent made its way down my throat again. I looked toward's Edward, and his eyes were pitch black. I gave him a look of pity, and I sat down alone at my table. The new girl had to sit beside him, sadly, and the scent was ripping and reeking havoc in my body and in my nerves.

I would have to take everyone else out first. Then I could clam my teeth in her wet skin, to drain her body of the awesome smelling blood. Then, Edward and I would have our frenzy. We would off of everyone, and we would be power and full.

I shook my head and thought of Carlisle. He wouldn't want me to do that. He would want me to control the thirst. Channel it somewhere else.

There was only one thing I knew that could get the girl's scent out of my brain.

_Sorry Edward. _I sighed in my thoughts, and I pulled up memories of my honeymoon. Edward shot me a look of anger, but then nodded. I tried to keep the scent from reeking any more panic and blood lust, but my body kept tensing, and un-tensing, re-tensing. It was out of control, and I knew what it wanted.

It wanted the girl.

As the bell rang, and bolted out of that classroom, grabbing my books with one hand, and pushing a human out of my way with the other. I needed to get the hell out of that school.

I rushed out, telling the lady at the front that I had puked. I quickly exited the building, and I just walked out to my car, and I sat there, breathing in and out slowly. I sat in the drivers side, and I sighed out, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to stand the smell.

I closed my eyes, and I rested. I didn't sleep, I wasn't that stupid that'd I would try to do that, but I just rested.

Suddenly, maybe a half an hour later, there was an annoying knock on my car window. I went to flip the person off with my middle finger, but I let my right eye open.

I smiled, and opened the door. "I knew you'd come running."

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT!! Ta-da!

Okay, I really don't have to explain why I haven't been updating. It's in the Author's note before this.

I had an awesome time camping. It was really fun! I went fishing, and I dropped a marshmellow on my shoe!

Well, I can't really fill you in; I have to update two more stories!!

Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon now that I'm back!

~Sun


	14. Sibling Bonding And Team Work

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh be quiet."

I laughed. "The scent got to you?"

He nodded.

"Mmm. I needed to escape. I came here, but now I have my annoying brother here beside me." I closed my eye again, so all I could see was darkness.

Something hit me in the shoulder, and I giggled again before slipping into my resting-place-of-mind.

I was just drifting, and I listened to Edward shuffle his feet. Trying not to think of the girl again, that I knew. It must have been much worst for him, that I guessed.

"It was much worst, Lydia." Edward's voice snapped.

"Touchy much. Just wondering." I replied, my voice soft, and my eyes still closed. My head was against the back of my car seat.

"Sorry. It's just, it was alot worst." Edward replied, sighing.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah."

That shocked me. I opened my eyes, and sat up straight. I raised my eyebrows. "Okay. 'Vent."

Edward cocked his head at me.

"It means 'talk to me', Edward." I laughed, knowing that he had come from a time that the word "Hey." didn't exist.

He laughed then too, his bronze hair filled with crystals that were snowflakes. "She smells so much better then the rest of them. Like the perfect brand of . . ."

"Chocolate. Just say chocolate please." I told him. "You know how I am. I don't like remembering drunks and beer-addict's and beer. I have a thing against it, that and people who assult girls and guys." I shuttered at my human memories.

He sighed, remembering. "Ah. Yes. Chocolate then. She's my personal brand of chocolate, and I'm a choco-holic." He chuckled.

I giggled. "Sorry. This was suppose to be serious." I then noticed an annoying piece of fuzz in my brother's hair, and I plucked it out with insane speed.

"Ah. Thank you." Edward said, looking up into his now beautiful hair. "As I was saying, she is like a magnet to me. Drawing her closer to me, making me thirst her blood; it's been driving my head insane. And also with you and Jasper, the thirst is even more powerful. It's like shoving a white hot branding iron down my throat."

I blinked. "Wow. I thought it was bad for me."

"My theory is that you and Jasper may be able to forget about it, but her blood, it's a dangerous addiction to me. Do you know what I'm getting at?" he asked me.

"Kind of, but not really." I mused.

"So you see, it's ten times worst for me then it is for you and Jasper." Edward told me. "Or it feels that way, anyway."

"Do you think you can tame the thirst? You know, like Carlisle told us to do?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I'm going to be leaving for a few days, okay?"

Shock, confusion and hurt swept through me. "Your going to leave just because of one girl?" I gasped.

"Well . . . yes." he replied softly. "It's been nice talking to you, Lydia." And with that, he slid out of my car, and into his own, which was parked beside me.

Only then had I realized why he had cut our conversation short; it was the end of the day, and Emmett was running–human speed–towards my car.

"Hey babe!" he rumbled as he got in.

"Hi." I replied, still dazed from what Edward had said.

"You okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, fine." I replied, turning the car on. We pulled out of the parking lot, though my thoughts were somewhere else and not on the road.

* * *

It was another week later, and Edward had just came back from his little "break". I was a bit peeved at him, the annoying kind of peeved that you would forget about, and also the kind of peeved I had, had when I had found out I couldn't have kids, but I had gotten over.

We were in the parking lot. It was the end of the day, and Emmett and I were just getting ready to leave to go hunting. I had gotten used to Bella's scent, but still, it bothered me a bit, leaving a constant burning in my throat. Ugh.

Alice was waiting with Edward as they waited for Jasper. Emmett and I waited with them, so techically, we were waiting with Edward who was waiting with Alice who was waiting for–

"Lydia." Edward shot me a look.

I shrugged. "Sorry."

We watched as the girl, who's name was Isabella though she liked to be called Bella, was looking at us just as she was standing beside her rusty truck which Emmett and I had nicknamed "Hell On Wheels".

Edward hit me in the shoulder. "You nicknamed her truck?" he hissed at me.

"Hell On Wheels." Emmett snickered, and Alice laughed.

"It is one of the oldest trucks I've ever seen." Alice seconded.

"It's the oldest truck in exsitance." I muttered to Emmett, who chuckled once.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"What? It looks like it came back from hell!" I defended myself.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled my closer to him. "Don't mind crabby over there, baby. It's that time of month again, you know."

I tried to hide my laughter, and Edward glared at Emmett.

"Sorry." Emmett apologized. Edward nodded and went back to staring at Isabella.

I watched as Isabella grabbed something out of her bag. Something that humans used, probably.

"No!" Alice cried.

I whipped my head to the left and saw that Tyler Crowley had just turned. He hit an icy patch, and his tires were sliding out of control, making the van start heading straight for Isabella. I ran forward, using all of my vampire speed, and Edward followed me. We both must have been thinking the same thing: Get the girl out of the way so she doesn't bleed.

I jumped over the hood of Tyler's blue van, and I crashed into the left side of it. The van and I screeched forward yet, sliding sideways; my body wasn't in the right position to hold the van in place! I drug my feet into the ground, and the van was shrieking in protest of wanting to move.

Edward was beside Isabella, grabbing her around her waist, and he held his hand out. The van crashed into his hand, and there was a dent about five inches away from me. Metal screeched and crunched, and I fell forward, onto my knees.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked the frightened girl.

She nodded. "Yeah. But how did you and your sister just over here?" she asked.

I needed to get the hell out of there. I grabbed Edward's jacket, and pulled him with me as I jumped over Isabella's truck, and into the near by forest. Once we were out of sight, both of us breathed heavily.

"That was way to close," I gasped.

Edward nodded. "No one saw us. I scanned there minds."

"Good." I replied.

Emmett and Alice came bursting into the forest.

"What were you thinking, Edward?!" Alice hissed. "You could have been seen!"

"It's better then having her blood spilled out for all the vampires to see!" Edward spat back.

Emmett, for once, was quiet.

"No one but Isabella," I murmured.

Alice and Edward stopped bickering and stared at me. I looked out into the direction of where the accident had been; ambulence was there now, and Jasper was standing there, bewilderingly looking at the van, which had my body imprint in it. No one seemed to noticed it yet, and as Jasper passed it, he tapped the van, and the indent popped out again. He came walking towards us, and he met us where we were.

"I saw the whole thing," he told us. "No one could have been able to see you. I was barely able to see you run."

I kept looking as Isabella and Tyler were rushed off to the hospital. Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. Everything will be alright." Emmett said, his voice a whisper in my ear.

"I sure hope your right, Emmett." I mumbled. "I sure hope."

* * *

There you go! It's up FINALLY! Sorry about the delay!

Well, sprained my ankle yesterday. I can barely walk, yet, I got up this morning with great difficulty. If I wasn't able to walk, I would have thought that I had broken it, but I can walk, so I know it's not broken.

How I sprained it? I was walking along the sidewalk, and I was walking on the curb. My left foot slipped, and twisted completely side ways. I fell onto the street, and cut open my right knee too. Both of them hurt alot, but I'm not going to take any medication or pain killers or anything because I really don't want to, and I'll have to get up again. Dammit.

As I said before, I went camping. I had a fun time, though we didn't catch any fish or anything like that. (Well, if you call a stick a fish, then I caught a freaking giant fish :P) My marshmellow fell onto my shoe, and now my shoe is all sticky. Lol.

Well, I better go update the rest of my stories.

I am currently making both a Jacob and a Paul story. May or may not post them.

Well, I shall go now.

Bye! And thanks a bunch for reading!

~Sun


	15. Sorry: An Author's Note

Okay, before you all go blistic on me, I shall tell you, I have a GIGATIC reason why I haven't been updating lately. Okay, well not lately, for like freakin forever, but you get my point.

I got a virus which deleted EVERY SINGLE exe. file on my computer, which meant I couldn't do ANYTHING, not even get onto the Control Panel. So, as you can imagine, being the giant computer freak that I am, I began to go completely nuts and threatened to throw my computer off a bridge, let it get eaten by a croc, let that croc get eaten by a bear, and let that bear get it's blood drained by Emmett.

So, we had to get my computer completely wiped, which costed over two hundred bucks, AND I also had to get this new part, which costed about ten, but still, that's like two hundred and ten dollars PLUS freaking tax!!

Then, on the way back to my house, the screen cracked on my lap top, so we had to go get a new one . . .

But I have good news and bad news. The good news is, some of my files are still alive (I got them to back them up.) But, the bad news is, sadly, I lost the file to my story "Evening Onyx" and will have to delete it. I'm terribly sorry to those of you who loved that story, but it's going bye-bye.

To make up for my stupid computer's problem, once I am done updating all my old stories that need updating, I shall be posting a new story!!

Thank you to all of my fans and readers that still love me. If you want to kill me right now, pretend to kill this stick man!!

0

/\

Whoa, he is one messed up man.

I love you guys!!

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	16. Baseball?

"You what?!" Carlisle asked, his voice raising.

It was that afternoon, just after we had gotten home. Carlisle beat us there, and took that as a chance to ask us about Isabella's accident; he had been the one to treat her. Edward and I stood there, my head down, and his head was staring right at Carlisle. I couldn't look him straight in the eye; this was the first time he had ever yelled.

Edward was still staring straight into his eyes. "We saved her, Carlisle."

"Edward, Lydia, I know that you couldn't help it, but listen to me, it was risky. Yes, you did save a human, yes, I am proud of you, but it was _risky_. Both of you could have been exposed." Carlisle told us, his voice lowering again.

I felt like screaming, but I kept quiet.

Edward nodded.

"Your both lucky. Really lucky." Carlisle told us, smiling. "But I'm proud."

I stayed silent as Carlisle walked away, mumbled about which shift he would have to take this week.

I twitched, my mouth dropping open. No yelling? No screaming? No, "Your grounded for three weeks, Lydia."? No, "But Carlisle!" whines I would have to give out once he did ground me?

Edward laughed. "He's always like this."

_Holy crap! I could get away with murder! I wonder where those drunks morons who tired to assult me are right now . . . _I thought, toying with the idea.

"You might not be able to go that far," Edward replied, walking off to his piano.

"Snap." I mumbled.

I heard Emmett laugh from upstairs, and then a, "Dammit! No!" coming from his room. Jasper and Emmett must have neem playing a video game again, and he was probably loosing. Well, from the sounds of it anyways.

Oh well. Hehe. Maybe I would be able to murder them when Carlisle was out hunting.

* * *

It was a few weeks later. I was sitting at the lunch table alone with Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I looked over my shoulder, gritting my teeth as I watched Isa–Oops, I mean Bella talk with Edward. It always drove Edward nuts when people called Bella Isabella, so he had made us call her Bella.

I studied her face, wondering what she could have been thinking. I didn't hate her, no, but I didn't love–as a friend–like Alice did. She was in the middle with me, but I really didn't know her either, so I couldn't judge her like that. All I knew was that every time we were lock stares, she would blush, and turn away. I would blink a few times, and then turn back to whatever I was doing.

Emmett was looking too, and his eyes were carefully scanning Edward's face. "Oh. Oh!" he exclaimed. "Edward!"

"What?" I asked him. "What?"

"I can see where he's looking. From what I can tell, he's thinking about the clothes she's wearing right now." Emmett told me.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"Us men, we just know." Emmett nodded seriously.

I was chocking on laughter as Emmett picked up one of my carrots sticks, and he threw it at Edward with his vampire speed. The carrot knocked against Edward's head, and it flew back at us. Emmett caught the carrot in his giant hands, squashing it to carrot bits. I started laughing as Edward turned to look at Emmett. He glared, promising later violence.

"Nice one." I said, high-fiving Emmett. "Way to go."

"Thanks." Emmett laughed, smiling wickedly.

The guys who had been drooling over me before were staring at Bella. I just about laughed, but I stuffed a carrot stick in my mouth. I chewed, and then spat it out quickly; the taste and texture did not taste good.

Alice laughed. "The weather is going to be good for baseball tommorow."

"Yes!" Emmett hissed. "Finally!"

"Baseball?" I asked. "You guys play baseball? Don't you break the wooden bats?"

"We use iron, and we need a thunder storm to play. It's just like normal, though we use our own clearing in the forest and we use our own standards." Alice explained. "There's gonna be a storm tommorow afternoon."

"Sweet. Vampire baseball." I grinned. "It'll be fun."

"You bet it will!" Emmett boomed, like he was trying to make Edward jelous. I giggled as Edward and Bella looked our way. When they did, Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist, wagging his eyebrows like a villian at Edward. I laughed, standing up, Emmett's arm sliding off my waist. I grabbed my tray, and walked over to the garbage can. I dumped my food into it, and placed my tray on the tray holder on top of the garabage can.

I sighed, and walked back to Emmett, sitting down again, leaning my head onto his shoulder. Tommorow was Saturday, a very good day for baseball indeed.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I know. It's short, and stupid, BUT I am updating again in a few seconds, and it's going to be an interesting Chapter!!

I don't have to explain; the author's note explained for me. Kill the stick man on it if you feel like killing something.

Thanks for reading!

~Sun


	17. The Game

"Look out!" I screamed as I swung the bat. The ball cracked against the bat, and the ball flew through the air, and maybe half a mile away. Emmett looked at me, smiled, and ran after it.

We were the first out there, and the thunder had just started. My white uniform was still white, and the white and blue hat on my head was cocked to the side a bit, like a gangsters.

"Lydia! Emmett!" Alice's voice chirped.

So enough, her small figure came out of the trees, Jasper following her. They were wearing the exact same uniform as Em and I, but Alice wasn't wearing a hat. Emmett came out of the trees, the baseball in his hands. Alice had the dirty white bases in one hand, and another bat in the other. Jasper, behind her, was smiling as they came closer. Alice threw the bases down, and called, "I'm pitcher!"

"Of course you are, pixie." I laughed, swinging the bat over my shoulder. "Bring on your best pitch."

Carlisle and Esme came out of the trees, and Carlisle grabbed the bases from Alice as he ran past. He was spreading them out, all at least half mile apart, or close to it. I raised my eyebrows, and Alice stood half a mile away from me, and she had another ball in her hands.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

I nodded, and she wound up, her arm twisting. She threw the ball, the white blur flying towards me. I swung the bat, the bat cracking and rumbling like thunder as it hit the ball. The ball flew out towards Emmett, and he ran for it, running towards the trees like a maniac.

"Oh, and it's gone," I laughed.

Alice stared at me as Carlisle clapped, smiling. Esme laughed as Emmett came back out of the trees, holding the ball in his massive hands. Jasper clapped me on the shoulder as he passed. Emmett threw the ball my way, and I caught it agiley in my left hand, the ball smooth, but almost brown because it was covered in dirt. I threw it to Alice, who threw it to Jasper who threw it back to Alice.

Emmett was at my side, kissing my earlobe. "Your good at baseball, babe."

"Thanks," I replied.

Suddenly, I could hear the rumbling of Emmett's Jeep, and it soon appeared, Edward in the driver's seat, and Bella sitting there, clutching onto the door handle. I took one look at her terrified face, and I burst out laughing, so hard that Emmett looked at me like I was insane.

Edward helped Bella out of the truck. I then remembered she had previously met Alice, Jasper Carlisle and Esme at the house; Emmett and I had skipped out on that to find a good field. Edward and Bella were beside Esme, and Esme kissed her on the forehead before joining her husband, who was standing behind me and Em.

"It's time," Alice said as a rumble of thunder echoed.

Edward and Emmett ran out to out field, leaving me standing there, the first batter. Jasper came behind Carlisle, grinning. Esme crouched down, as the umpire.

I swung the bat a few times, and nodded. Alice twisted her arm again, and the ball came flying towards me as a curve ball. At first impulse, I swung the bat as the white blur came close to me. A thunderous sound rumbled from the bat as the baseball flew way over the trees, and Edward went chasing after it.

I started running, watching Bella's stare. I glared at her as I passed first base, but I knew she wouldn't see it.

I passed second as Edward bolted back out of the trees, the ball hurtling towards Emmett. I was running for home base as Emmett was chasing me, trying to tag me with the ball. I jumped, sliding across the ground until my foot touched home base.

Emmett cussed, but smiled at me. "Nice run, L."

"Thanks," I replied, standing up, recieving high-fives from both Jasper and Carlisle.

Carlisle was next, and I sure wanted to see that three hundred year old man whip a baseball as far as I did. I snickered at the thought of it.

Alice pitched a wicked curve ball, and Carlisle hit it, and it went flying over the trees in a thunderous sound. My jaw dropped, and Carlisle whipped around until second base, which was when Edward tagged him with the ball. He smiled, shrugged, and headed back to home base, were Jasper and I were.

Suddenly, Alice had a vacant look in her eyes, the kind when she had a vision. Her face was shocked, and twisted with denial.

"Stop!" We both cried at the same time.

Alice bolted towards Bella, as well Edward did too. Carlisle followed, confused, and I grabbed Esme's hand as Jasper bolted past us, and Emmett grabbed my other hand. We were standing in a circle, and Bella's face was completely confused.

"I saw them," Alice breathed. "Three of them."

"Vampires," Edward hissed.

"L," Emmett looked at me.

I nodded, and I began to let my mental energy tell me the lay of the land, and if there were more people than just us on it. My eyes went wide when I realized I knew where they were.

I cursed, something I normally didn't do. "There closing in on us; not even a mile away. There just passing the big pine tree by the north end of the baseball clearing," I replied, my power letting the words come easily to my mouth.

Edward growled. "I can hear there thoughts,"

"Do they smell Bella?" Esme asked, her terror very noticable on her face.

"Not yet," Edward replied.

Jasper was uneasy, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Suddenly, just as our panic began, I began to breath heavily. "They run fast; there only meters away."

Three vampires came out of the trees at the north peak of the clearing. One of them, had black hair was wisped around his head. The second had blonde hair was was pulled back into a leather thong. The third was a female, her firey red hair dancing with the wind, and leaves were embedded in the beautiful tangles.

Emmett hissed, and we all went to go meet them, Bella and Edward behind the rest of us.

"Hello," the black haired vampire said.

"Welcome." Carlisle replied calmly.

The red haired vampire kept glaring at me, her red eyes gleaming.

"My name is Laurent, and this is Victoria, and James." The black haired vampire introduced his friends.

"This is my family, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Lydia and Emmett." Carlisle grinned. "We have a permenate residence near by. Why don't we go back there and chat?"

"I was wondering if we could play." Victoria said, grinning wickedly.

"That's a better idea," Carlisle agreed. "Some of our players were just leaving."

Emmett looked at me as Edward, Alice and Bella turned to go. I nodded, knowing he was needed with Edward.

A burst of wind blew from behind us, and suddenly, James inhaled, and turned to Bella, her mouth watering scent blowing into our minds, and noses.

We all turned into battle mode. James snarled, and Victoria hissed as they both crouched. Emmett growled, ready to attack, Carlisle hissed, Jasper and Edward were snarling the loudest, and even Alice and Esme were hissing.

I snarled, smiling. I was ready for a fight.

"You brought a snack," James breathed.

"Leave. Now." Carlisle said through clenched teeth.

Victoria stepped forward, testing me. "You couldn't fight even if you wanted to," She told me.

"I can, and will if you don't shut up." I growled.

Victoria laughed wryly with James, who was still eyeing Bella hungerly. "Sure you will."

I snarled, and lunged, her smile driving me up the wall. Emmett grabbed my arm, and held me back as James stepped in front of Victoria.

"Leave," I raged.

"Shut up, Blondie." James snarled.

"You–" I was shrieking, as I twisted out of Emmett's grasp.

In the mean time, Edward, Alice and Bella had used my distraction to get out of there. The Jeep sped into the trees, throwing dirt and rocks back at us.

I lunged at Victoria, who gasped as I landed on her, my teeth inches away from her throat. I had no clue how to kill a vampire, but I was ready to kill her. Emmett quickly pulled me off of her and James lunged at me. It was beginning to become a free-for-all, and with my power, I could feel that Bella and Edward weren't far away yet; only about a mile.

"We will leave now," Laurent said as Victoria shrieked out a snarl at me.

"Bring it, witch!" I screamed.

Laurent and James pulled Victoria away as Esme, Carlisle and Jasper began running back to the direction of the house.

"Emmett," I whispered. "I need to go after them."

"We need you here, to tell us where they are. Edward will go after them." Emmett told me as he grabbed my hand, and started to pull me with him as he ran.

We caught up to Jasper, Esme and Carlisle easily, and as we came to the house, the Jeep was there. I breathed out a sigh of relief; they had made it back safely. We burst through the door, and there, Bella was sitting on the couch and Alice and Edward were already talking strategy.

"Lydia," Edward grabbed my shoulders. "We need you to dress in Bella's clothing and pretend to be her, and you need to run. It's a false trail, and maybe we can get him away from here just long enough to save Bella."

"What has she done for me?" I asked._ All she's done is put my Emmett in danger. _I added mentally.

Edward bared his teeth for just a slight moment. "She doesn't mean to."

"Lydia, she's part of this family now." Carlisle told me.

Esme held out a pile of awesome smelling clothes. "Please."

I snatched the clothes from her hand, glaring at Bella. "Fine." I growled at Edward.

I stormed up the stairs quickly, and began ripping my baseball uniform off as I did. Once I was changed, and I was used to the human smell constantly being around me in a cloud, I came back down stairs.

Emmett met me at the bottom, grabbed my face and kissing me fiercely. "I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I replied, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella staring at us.

Edward, I'm sorry about before. I was just . . . pissed. She makes you happy, and that's what she's done for me; made you happy. I said mentally to Edward. And out loud, I said, "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Lydia." Esme pulled me into a hug as everyone but Bella said that in unison.

"Your forgiven," Edward nodded at me.

Once I was done with Esme's hug, I looked at Bella. "Take care of my family well I'm gone." I told her, not in a deathly whisper, but not in a lilting song. "Or I will be one pissed off vampire."

* * *

There you have it. That is all I got for the moment. Please, please keep reading this! It's going to go really good if it turns out how I hope it will!!

Thanks for reading!!

~Sun


	18. Sorry: An Other Author's Note

. . . **_DON'T KILL ME!!_** I wish to have peace with all my readers, so please refrain from killing your computer and/or least favorite person until I give you the get go, or the green light or whatever you would like to call it.

First and for most, I would like to tell you all how freaking seriously sorry I am for making you all go through this. I fell like a--there's no other way to say it--giantnormous b*tch for making you guys all deal with my crappy-ness and my non-updating spells and my update-so-much-no-one-knows-how-many-Chapters-I-actually-posted spells. I fell like such a schmuck! So, in order and because of that, I am going to TRY and update as much as I humanly possibly can in the next few days.

Secondly, I would like to tell you the seriously long tale of how my stupidness and the author's note came to be. My _stupid, dumb-arse, completely inexcusable, gibbled, gimped _computer that I so would like to kill decided to crash AND get yet another virus. Well, what actually happened was my one anti-virus thing had a demo, but no one told me that demo give you completely stupid viruses that you CANNOT get rid of unless you have an extremely awesome anti-virus, which I don't own. I finally fixed my computer with a few minor problems, and now it's running like new again.

Thirdly, I would like to ask my readers something. If any of you have an awesome virus killer, anti-virus or virus blocker that you guys can suggest to me, that would be AWESOME!!! Please, please, please help me out! I don't want something like this to happen again, and make me not update again! Please help!!!!

Fourth and finally, I would like to give you all giant hugs, a few boxes of awesome chocolate, a cupcake with rainbow sprinkles, and I giant vase of "Please Forgive Me" roses. Thank you for dealing with everything that has happened, and if it so happens you hate me, I'm cool with that. Just don't black mail me and threaten me . . .

Thank you all SO SO SO SO much!! I love you all, you guys! You all have been the reason why I write!!!

I'll update ALL my current stories as soon as I can!!!

3 Hugs and bigger hugs!!

Thanks a banana monkey bunch for dealing with me!!

Love,

SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun


	19. A Fight For Bella

I then turned away from her to the door.

And I bolted out of it without looking back.

The air blew past me, and I ran fast, the trees now whipping past me as I made my way winding through the trees, hoping confusing James. I felt that he was just passing by my trail from the house, and he was running after me. Victoria or Laurent weren't at all around.

James was closing in on me fast, and I laughed. I kicked it into high gear just as I saw him rounding the bend. I quickly put the hood of Bella's jacket up. I whipped out my cell phone out of her pant pockets, and I dialed a number quickly.

"What?" Edward's voice was strained.

"It's me. He's on my trail. Get her out of there, now!" I hissed.

"Thank you, Lydia." Edward breathed.

"Your–Oh, hell!" I was to busy talking to Edward; James was lunging at my back, and he landed, his feet crashing into my legs, making me fall to the ground, face first.

My face crushed into moss, and his laugh echoed through the air. He straddled my back, leaning forward to smell me.

"It's over, Blondie." he breathed in my ear.

A few feet away, my cell had clattered to the ground, and I could hear Edward screaming, "Lydia!" over and over.

He flipped me over so he was straddling me front wards now, like a lover. He ripped my hood off, and I tried to kick him off, but his legs were intertwined with mine, pining me to the ground. His hand had locked around my wrists, and he had pinned them above my head, so I had no choice but to be straddled by him.

"I know you can hear me, Edward. If you send anyone here to save your sister, I'll kill her brutally, and I'll post her head right on the front door of your house."

I snarled out, snapping at him. "Edward, don't!" I growled again.

James laughed, and suddenly, he was off me, grabbing my throat. I choked, not used to not being able to breath. I was trying to kick him, punch him, do everything in my power, but he just stood there and grinned wildly at me.

I then suddenly grinned back at him. I started to laugh, and then I suddenly kicked him right smack in his body. I didn't know were I kicked him until–

He gasped, and dropped me. He was doubled over–

Oh. Oh god. He was holding his–

I almost started laughing, but my power indicated me that Emmett and Carlisle were coming my way. Alice, Jasper and Bella were already out of Forks, and Edward and Esme were circling around Bella's house.

I whipped my hand forward, my fist connecting with James' face with a deadly crunch.

Jamed shrieked, staggering backwards. He snapped at me again, his teeth clicking right by my ear. I grabbed his neck, choking him, and I whipped him forward, like he was as light as air it's self.

The tree he landed in cracked and spilt in the middle under the force I had threw him at, the air filling with a crash. The tree's twigs and branches snapped, and the tree came tumbling over, and it was coming straight for me!

I jumped to the left, my body flying. I crashed into a new tree as the tree that had crushed James came down on top of him. I grinned in victory, and I started to laugh as James snarled, his face barely visible in the leafs and twigs. I was breathing heavily, even though I was sure I was okay, and that James' was either hurt or almost dead.

James suddenly stood up, the tree flying my direction. I was suddenly crushed against something, the tree that he had thrown at me crushing me against the other tree. The under behind me cracked, and suddenly, I was on the ground, between to trees that still seemed to weight nothing. I jumped up, the tree on top of me flying away from me, and toward James.

But it landed on nothing, just the ground.

I screamed out a snarl, ready to go after the idiot, but suddenly, my arm was caught by someone. I went to rip out of the person's grasp, still snarling, but then my power recongized that Emmett was right beside me.

The person pulled my into a hug, and the scent of Emmett mixed with the dwindling scent of moss overwhelming me.

"Let's get 'em, tiger," Emmett rumbled as he kissed my forehead quickly, and we both began to run.

* * *

Oh. My. Good. Gosh. I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever!! I finally got the chance because I'm home schooled, and my mother went out so I can quickly post as much as I freaking can.

The author's note before this basically explains why I haven't been updating.

I hope you all still love this story; I'm working as hard as I can to try and update everything, but I'm having horrible writer's block on my other two stories. UGHHHHH . . . . . .

Thanks for reading!!

~Sun


	20. An Other Boring Author's Note

Please, don't kill me!! I swear on my life I didn't mean to do this!!

Turns out, my lap top internet connection was broken, and it just went POOF!! I had to go get a new part or whatever, and it's all fixed now I guess. I'm extremely mad, and my grandma hasn't been feeling all that well so it hasn't really been good for my already stressed out mind.

If you want to stop reading my stories, that fine with me, just please don't send me hate messages and all that jazz. I'm tired of my computer too, and as you can probably picture now, I have white hair with all my stress, and I swear I have a wrinkle on my forehead! If that isn't enough for you I'm going to try and update as much as I can before Christmas, and I have a new story!!!!!!!!!

Thank you again for dealing with all my--pardon the french--sh!t, and I still hope you'll all read my stories.

Have a happy Christmas, and I wish you all well in the New Year!! 2010 baby!!!

With Extreme Love,

SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun


	21. Vision Of Death

The wind was whipping past us, and I felt utterly free in the sense of it all. With Emmett beside me, I felt as if this was how it was suppose to be, but yet, as we follwed James' scent and I used my power to try and find him, I felt as if I was going to loose someone or something dear to me.

Emmett's hand found mine. "Babe, you okay?"

I felt that James wasn't following Bella, Alice and Jasper; he was meeting the female, Victoria, outside of Forks to decide a game plan.

"Hmm?" I answered slowly.

"Lydia, is everything okay?" Emmett asked again.

"I don't know, Em. I really don't," I whispered, coming to grips with what I was feeling. "We need to go back; he's trying to figure something out with the redhead."

We started to double back to our house when Emmett's phone started to buzz. He flipped it open, and he was speaking so low that I couldn't hear it.

But could, if I had wanted to, but I just didn't. Emmett's hand suddenly tightened around mine. "What?" he hissed, his hiss filled with rage. "What?!"

I looked at Emmett, and his pale, perfect flawless face was filled with both pain and fury. "Em, what's wrong?" I mouthed to him.

"Damn it, Alice couldn't have saw that coming. . . . I don't care what it takes. . . . No, I don't know if she will. . . ." I only caught snaps and chunks of the conversation as we ran, the regular smell of our house coming through the musky forest smell.

Esme was standing on the porch, her eyes scanning us, and then the phone in Emmett's hands. As we came toward her, she met us and hugged me tightly. "Oh, are you all right, Lydia?" she asked. "Edward was sure you were hurt."

"No, I'm fine," I replied as Emmett barged into the house like a bat out of hell. "What's with him?"

"I'm not sure," Esme answered as she threw a backwards glance into the house.

Suddenly, Emmett came back out the door, his eyes pitch black. He glanced at Esme, gace her a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Love you, Mom." It was as if it was going to be the last time he ever saw her again. Esme looked just as confused as I felt.

I glanced at Emmett again, scanning everything; his tense body, his worried, fury filled eyes, his hands trembling. There was something I was missing, a piece of the puzzle I wasn't getting. Something to do with Alice and Emmett and possibly that human Bella. . . .

"Emmett, what's going on?" Esme asked, her voice filled with fright and worry.

Emmett stared at me, his expression that of a love sick puppy. "Alice had a vision."

"About . . .?" I asked, my voice trailing.

"About Bella. And you. And James." His reply was bleak, and flat.

"Emmett, what is it?" Esme very rarely got angry, but now she seemed to worried she acted as if she were angry.

"She saw something. Something bad," Emmett answered flatly. This had to be something really, really bad.

"No games please," Esme said, her voice still filled with concern.

"I'm not playing a joke!" Emmett thundered, rage exploding into his voice like a volcano.

"Emmett," I warned. My voice turned soft as I said, "Please, tell us what she saw."

Emmett's fists balled, his giant hands crushing his cell phone with a few snaps and a strange crunching sound and his head bowed, as if he were trying to control his emotions. "Lydia felt bad about the fact that Edward might loose Bella and she went to go help Bella and James killed her."

I knew it was coming, but still, the news about my own death was enough to make my jaw drop, Esme gasp, and Emmett to fall to his knees. Shock and confusion was rippling through the air as Esme began to embrace me, and Emmett's head lifted up just enough to look up at me, his deep black eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't read. It was just to alien from him.

"I die?!" I demanded, thought my voice was pitiful.

* * *

I don't want you all to hate me, but I know you're all probably getting mad at me.

To be honest, I've been having horrible writer's block on all of my stories, and it's been driving me so crazy I was tempted to deleted this story and "Truly In A Dream" when I stopped to go look at my reviews. OMIGOSH, you guys, I love you all!! EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED NICELY ON THIS STORY, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!!!!!! :D :D :D

Thank you all for dealing with all of my crap, which by the way, I was having some issues with some things that the story is too long to explain and I really don't want to leave you all hanging here with a cliffy but I'm still evil enough to make it a cliffy. :)

Don't hate me. Please. I'm going to make it up to you guys, I'm just not sure how yet . . . . BUT I WILL FIND A WAY!!!

Thanks again for reading this, and again, please don't hate me!!

Awe, man, my head hurts. . . .

~A Very Sorry Sun


	22. Yet Another Stupid Author's Thing

. . . . . . . IDIDN'TDOITIMEANIT!! (I didn't do it I mean it.)

You all probably hate me, so I'm not sure why on Earth I'm putting this up. Oh, wait, maybe it's because my guilt finally ate right through me amd I'm tried of loosing all my hair. Hahaha, I'm kidding. I still have a head full of hair, but I couldn't stand hiding out much longer without putting something up here to explain what's happened.

Okay, if you don't completely hate me, then YAY!! I love you guys so so so so much and you're all the reasons why I keep pulling these awful author's note and why I update!!! I'm really sorry about all my bull . . . uh, bull crap.

If you do hate me, I understand completely. Just don't send me mean reviews and threatening PM's. Thanks.

Now that that's done, I guess I can explain why I haven't updated without having something being thrown over the internet and to me. *Egg lands on the inside of the computer screen.* HEY!! I said I was sorry!!

Alright, settle back, take a bathroom break if you need to, because this is one loooooonnnnnng and complicated story.

*Takes a deep breath in.* Okay, so I guess something with my internet serve went wacko and they cut off my internet server and I went without internet for an odd number of days and I almost went insane and then when the internet came back on, guess what? If you just said you think I got a virus, your exactly right. I got yet another DAMNED virus and I had to go get my computer wiped and then I lost alot of my stories, so I really don't want to have to delete any of them, so I've been trying to get back on my feet but I keep loosing every good idea I get for my stories. *Deep breath out, then deep breath in again.* But now I finally have a good virus protection software, and it's been doing an awesome job! Yay!

And what's worst then my internet crashing and another virus? Oh, I can tell you. My bedroom is being repainted, and my house is a mess. I haven't seen my cat in over two hours, and I'm starting to worry about him. And to top it all off, I feel like a pile of CRAP for neglecting all you guys!!

Okay, I'm done.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S EVER SUPPORTED ME!! KEEP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING!! THANKS FOR DEALING WITH MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR AND PLEASE KEEPING SENDING ME THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS!!

Thanks for dealing with me and my stupid computer. We love you guys!!

With even more love then the last time,

~SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A Sun


	23. Out Of Range

"Yes," Emmett moaned. "Alice is almost positive."

I grabbed my hair, my short bleach blond hair, in my hands, and made tight fists, almost pulling my hair out. There was an odd emptiness in my stomach, and if I where still human, I would have probably thrown up.

Esme was sobbing dryly on my shoulder. "No, no, no. Not my precious daughter. Please, no." The words were muffled, but clear enough for us to hear.

"Anyone else know?" I asked, my voice still pitiful, but it wasn't shaky.

"Just Alice and Jasper," Emmett replied, his eyes still filled with that pained emotion. Was the emotion loss then?

"Good," I whispered, pulling away from Esme. "No one else is going to know about this."

Esme and Emmett looked shocked, but nodded.

"As soon as he finds out that the future holds my death, he is going to go out and kill me anyway, even if Alice's vision changes. I don't want that to happen, so we're going to act like this has never happened. Hopefully Alice will get a new vision about my choice, because I'm going to stay here, with you two." I looked back through the still open front door, and back into the dark shadowed trees. "And we're going to protect Charlie."

Emmett was wrapping his arms around me. "You can't die. You just can't. I'll go and kill myself. Somehow, anyway, just to be with you."

"I'm going to stay alive," I told him bravely, though I wasn't sure if I was or wasn't. "I know I am."

I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my emotions under control, but the truth was, I wanted to blow my top off, to scream and shout, go kicking and screaming all the way to hell.

My pit of my stomach still had that odd emptiness in it, and I was trying to stay still, but what I wanted to do was throw myself onto the floor and yell "You'll never take me alive!" I slowly faced Emmett, whose face was still filled with that heart wrenching emotion. I caressed one of his cheeks, and kissed him softly. His hands went to my face, cupping it and pressing it closer to his lips. I broke our kiss, smiling emotionlessly at him.

"We should go," Esme said, though one of her hands still stayed on my shoulder.

"Right," Emmett and I said in unison.

All three of us were bolting into the crisp night, Emmett's hand locked together with mine like a tight steel guard. I let my power fly out like a javelin and I sensed that Bella, Jasper and Alice–

I couldn't feel the buzz in my mind that told me where they were. The only thing I got was were the red-head was, and she was around Bella's house, watching Charlie. I couldn't feel James either.

I started gasping wildly. "No! No!" I shouted, stopping. I fell to my knees, shaking my head, trying to make the connection click. I couldn't "feel" Bella or anyone that I was "feeling" for but Esme, Emmett and Victoria.

Did that mean that they were dead? Where they dead, alive, on fire, being killed?! The questions swirled around my head, as well as a lot of the emotions I had put away in the past few years; the love for my human family, the dislike of drunk people and addicts, the agonizing longing to see my brother again. The only emotions that came out clear were my love for my vampire family and the pure burning hate of James.

Shock and confusion and pain swept through me. I had let Edward down, and now I couldn't even feel where he was, dead, alive or in pieces. That would have at least given me some sort of comfort to my frazzled brain. My heart felt as if it were breaking in two.

"Lydia!" Emmett gasped, kneeling at my side. "What's wrong? What happened?!"

"Call Edward. Call Alice. Call Carlisle. Make sure they're okay," I whispered. "Make sure they're all right."

"Why?" Emmett asked as Esme started to dial some numbers in on her cell phone.

I didn't want to have to answer him. I buried my face in my hands and moaned uselessly. I kept shaking my head, and I felt Emmett's hands on my shoulders.

"Lydia Anna Hale, what is wrong?!" he thundered.

"I. Can't. Feel. Where. They. Are." The words came out detached, emotionless and cold.

My world spun into madness as Esme put the phone to her ear. "Carlisle? Is everyone okay? Yes?" There was a pause. "No, Lydia . . . well, Lydia can't feel you anymore. She thought you were hurt." Pause. "Okay. I'll tell her that." Longer pause. Her face flickered with emotion. "Do you think that would happen? I mean, it seems unlikely." Pause. "Okay." Extremely long pause. She smiled, and bit her bottom lip. "All right. I love you too. Good bye, Carlisle."

"Well?" Emmett asked, his eyes going back and forth from Esme to me like he was watching a tennis match. "Well?!"

"Everyone is fine, Lydia. Carlisle believes that your power may have a limit, just like Edward's; you can only feel for people in a some odd mile radius." Esme stopped. "Can you still feel Victoria?"

"Yes," I managed to get out. The shock of my power having a limit was almost to much to bare now. I wouldn't be able to track James now. I wouldn't be able to tell Edward where he was, or what he was going to do.

Our once brilliant plan was cracking and failing before our very eyes.

* * *

. . . . . No pitch forks? No bonfires? Okay, at least I know I'm kinda sorta safe now.

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!! I'm having the worst writer's block I've ever had since I've signed up for this site, and this and my other story "Truly In A Dream" are really popular right now and I'm having the worst writer's block and all I'm managing to give out are these crap Chapter's. You guys deserve better, and if I don't get over this writer's block soon, I think I'm going to burst!!

I love you guys, virutally of course, but I love you. I mean, if I hadn't gone and read over the reviews I got for this story, I probably would have deleted this story about three months ago, because it barely seems to be going anywhere right now.

**_THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE KEEP URGING ME ON BECAUSE I'LL BE ABLE TO GIVE YOU GUYS BETTER CHAPTERS AND HOPEFULLY A BETTER STORY!!!_**

I read over this whole story today, and I realized something; my writing is actually getting better then it was when I first signed up, which is good!!

Thank you all for reading, and thank you again for dealing with my crap, computer and writer's block.

~SunKissedHyperAttack


	24. Good Bye, My Love

I felt so useless, so unable. I was slowly shaking my head as Esme started to call Edward. I couldn't bare to hear what he would say, so I started to bolt. Where I was bolting I had no clue.

Or, actually, I did; I needed to try and find James. I needed to go, even if it meant death for me. I would be loosing Emmett, but Edward would be gaining Bella. Even though I didn't really know her, a deep part of my heart told me that I was envious of her; she was able to have kids, a full human life, and I wasn't. I would have been happy a human, but my love for Emmett had pulled me into the world of vampires. It was my own fault.

But I was some what happy like this, wasn't I? I had Emmett, right?

And it wasn't Bella's fault, nor Edward's. I would have to get to know Bella, maybe become her friend when this was over. Maybe I could convince her to be human.

I could feel Emmett following me, or more, I could hear him; he was calling my name and running after me. He was at my side at once, and his face was filled with fear. If he was human, I probably would have been able to see him cry.

"Lydia." He said my name with such love I almost fell on my backside. "Please."

"Emmett, I have to. I have to go. It's the only way we can stop this. I'm doing it for Edward . . . and Bella." I took his face in my hands, even as we were running. "I love you, Emmett McCarthy Cullen."

"I love you, Lydia Rhonda Brownson Anna Hale Cullen," he said, his eyes drifting down. I could feel we were slowing down now. He said my complete full name as a sign of love and respect.

"Emmett, look at me." His eyes drifted to lock with mine. They were a dark gold in color. "I'm going to live. I promise. Stay with Esme and protect her, protect Charlie."

He pulled a new cell phone out of his pocket. "A spare cell," he said as he put in my own pocket for me. His hands then wound around my waist, pulling me close to him, so close my body molded to his, and when he bent to kiss me, my neck felt like that of a swan's.

Our kiss deepened, his lips molding to mine in a strange way. They were urgent, trying to take in as much as they possibly could. I pulled away only so I could kiss him again, this time, my lips were the urgent one's. We were still now, and our kiss was the only I was able to think about.

I pulled away from him, pecking his lips quickly before I took a deep breath in and started running back in the direction I came, leaving Emmett in the forest. The trees were dark blurs in my sight as I could feel the twigs and branches ripping at Bella's jacket. It didn't feel any different then as if I had been hunting.

I could hear Emmett on my tail as I broke through the ferns that lined the trees by our house. Without thinking, without seeing, I ran quickly, letting my body guide me; I didn't want to have to see Emmett or Esme's face.

I bolted into the garage of my house, and I quickly jumped in my BMW, slamming the door quickly. I revved the engine quickly too; Esme must have started it for me. I would have to thank her later. I pounded on the gas petal, and I felt the car shoot out of the garage door, and my hands were shaking. I almost ran into the garage door as I sped out.

I only felt the car speeding down the long, mile drive because my eyes were on Emmett, who was standing on the front porch with Esme leaning on him for support.

* * *

Ugh!! I know this is so short, but it's just how I sectioned it off. It was actually quite long in my word document thingy.

For once in my life, I don't have writer's block on this story anymore!! YAYA!! I already have ideas of what's going to happen way later in the story, but I can't really type it up in full detail now; I still have to update one for story, and then work on my new story that isn't going to be posted for awhile.

Thank you all so so so so much for reading!! I love you guys!!

~Sun


	25. Bella's Phone Call

I couldn't remember how long I had been driving, but I had the windows open, and the air was whipping around me. If Bella had the windows open of the car, I would be able to smell her scent.

I breathed out, looking to my right on the passenger's seat. There, placed ever so slightly in a stack, was Bella's jacket, then my baseball hat, then a picture of Emmett and I that Alice had taken a few months ago, before all of this happened. I looked so happy, so friendly in the picture, that I almost felt alien now.

My dislike and unknowing of Bella was buried away now, only the concern for her and my family showing up as any emotion. I gritted my teeth when I thought of Bella, but then I told myself that she was family and that I would have to learn to like her.

She was going to become my sister-in-law anyway. She was going to become my family. And families work, love, and stick together. So I would love Bella like a sister, work together with Bella like a sister, and stick together with Bella as if we were sisters.

My cell phone buzzed again, and I looked down at it. Instead of seeing the number that had been calling me a million times–which was Alice, because she saw me go off on my own–I saw a different number that I didn't recongize. I slowly picked my phone up, and flipped it open.

"Lydia here," I said emotionlessly into the phone. My voice sounded so flat that I reminded myself of a murderer. I shuddered at the thought.

"L-Lydia?" The startled voice asked. It was broken up by static, but I managed to decode who it was.

"Bella!" I wasn't able to disguse the shock and happiness in my voice. "You're alive! Bella, I need to know where you are right now!"

"I–I can't tell you. But you need to tell Edward something for me," Bella replied, and I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm listening," I said, almost confused.

"Lydia, you need to tell him I love him and that I'm so sorry for doing this." Her reply was cracked, like she was scared of what I was going to say.

"Why? Bella, why?!" I hissed at her, angry now. I was speeding down the high way faster now. I whipped past a sign that said, "Phoenix, five miles."

"James has my mom. I'm sorry, Lydia." The phone went dead.

"Hell!" I screamed. I quickly dialed Edward's number, and put it to my ear, breaking all the rules I had put in force for myself. I had told myself I wasn't going to talk to Edward or Alice, because I knew they would yell at me to go back home.

"Lydia?" Edward's voice was uncertain.

"Edward, I'm sorry I left. Tell Alice I'm sorry. I know your going to call her. Where does Bella's mom live?" My voice was so quick I barely understood it myself.

"What's doing on? Why am I going to call Alice any time soon?" Edward asked me, his voice clear and coated in acid.

"Edward, answer my damn question!" I thundered at him, surprised at my own tone; it was one of a caring mother that had just found out her daughter had been killed, and she was going to go kill the killer.

"She was moving to Jacksonville, but she was currently living in Phoenix, why?" Edward's tone was as hard a rock.

"Thank you, Edward," I sighed.

"Lydia, why did you need to know–" Edward started, but I cut him off.

"Bella just called me saying that James had her mother. I'm assuming Bella is going to go save her mother, and I'm only five miles away from Phoenix, so I should be able to figure out where they're at, and save Bella and her mother well I'm at it. I'm also supposed to tell you that Bella loves you." I watched as I past by a whole bunch of other cars, all of them honking at me when I cut them off.

Edward was silent until he said, "Lydia, but you hate her." His voice was a whisper.

"I don't hate her. At least, not any more," I mumbled. "Tell Emmett I love him, and keep your pale behinds right where you are. I don't want to have anyone else in danger too."

"But Lydia–" Edward started, but again, I cut him off, this time hastily.

"'Bye Edward. Love you, bro," I said before I flipped the phone closed and tossed it lightly onto the seat beside me.

I was just entering city limits, and I had my power on full power as I teased and tested, trying to find Bella or James in the mess of people. When I didn't get her location, I only sped up faster, hoping and praying that she wasn't dead just yet.

* * *

Well, there you go!!

It took me awhile to get this one up because my computer was being stupid yesterday, and now I finally got this up today. Sorry about the delay!!

Well, my free week is ending. I'm not going to be updating as frequently as I have been, but I will be updating!! :)

Smile Empty Soul, you are a great band. You and your songs helped me get through this Chapter. I hope you know what great you've done. :D

Thanks a monkey bunch for reading!!

~Sun


	26. He Tricked You!

My power was only feeling things that I didn't want it to feel; someone was ordering coffee; another was heading for the football game; someone was planning to go to ballet studio–

That person felt so normal, like I had felt her or him before. I squinted, turning down a main street, though I sped through it like nothing was ever going to stop me. I focused, my power teasing there location and who they were. All I got was that his name was James–

I snarled out, and somehow sped up faster; I could hear the creaking and protest of my car's wheel's. I was almost shaking with the pure fury as I pulled down the street of the studio.

I past by it, and managed to stop before I ran into the front door. I growled under my breath, and got out quickly, watching the bright sunlight; I had parked in the shade, shadowing me. I knew my eyes were black, so I quickly looked away from the street, and studied the building, trying to remember every detail I could, every twist, every speckle in the bricks.

I sighed, hanging my head. If I could have cried, I probably would have. I was blinking furiously, not able to consentrate on the building anymore. My throat tightened, and I swallowed, the venom in my mouth welling to a point of where I had to swallow again. I gritted my teeth, and kept waiting, my power still teasing everyone that was in a few mile radius of me.

I tried not to snarl out loud when I felt that James was in the ballet studio. He didn't have anyone else with him, which meant–

James had lied.

He was leading Bella to her doom.

Everything was a blur as I flung myself into my car again, and grabbed my phone. I dialed Edward's number with the speed of a vampire, and I put it against my ear. When I got his voice mail, I waited until it beeped. Only then did I snarl. "Answer your phone, you idiot! Bella's mother isn't with James! He's alone!" I hung, and snarled so loudly I almost scared myself.

I jumped out of my car, catching the mild tingling of someone else I knew near by. I waited in the shade against the building again, closing my eyes just in case they were black. I was shaking as I felt everything about the person that I could; her name, Bella.

Suddenly, a smell drifted up my nose, a smell I had so long ago hated and that had caused me pain. Now the delcious smell caused relief to flood through my system, and I was suddenly so glad that I could smell it again.

I opened my eyes looked to right my, and a few blocks down, was a slim figure with brown hair drifting around her shoulders. I knew who it was automatically and I was running toward her, and out into the blazing sun.

My arms were covered, but I knew my face must have been shinning. Bella had stopped and was staring as I suddenly ran head-long into her, and her smell was overwhelming. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Lydia?" Her voice whispered.

"Bella, yes, it's me. Are you okay? Listen to me, he hasn't got your mother! He's tricked you!" I cried, pulling away so I could look at her. She seemed perfectly fine, and I knew Edward wouldn't freak out now. We had drifted to the shade of the building we were by.

"But I heard her voice!" Bella exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes.

"It must have been a voice recording, because I don't feel her near by at all. She must be in Jacksonville now," I replied.

She looked over me. "I can't take any chances. He may go for Edward." She stopped and started at my eyes. "You need to hunt."

"I'm fine," I hissed angrily.

Bella looked around us. "Is Emmett–"

"Back in Forks," I managed to whisper. My chest felt tight and heavy when I said that.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've been." Bella was shaking her head now as the tears fell over her eyes. "All I've done is put Emmett and the rest of your family in danger. No wonder you hate me so much."

My chest tightened even more. "Bella, I don't hate you. Well, at least, not anymore. Edward, he wasn't this happy before. Sure, he was happy, but not like this. You've made him better, and that makes me happy, which makes Emmett even more goofy then he already is." I managed to breathe out, but suddenly, my power indicated to me that someone was coming toward us.

I whipped around, covering Bella with my body. I bared my teeth, and watched as someone started to walk down the street toward us.

"James," Bella whispered as I hissed.

* * *

Ahahah, the funniest things have just happened to me.

Well, first off, I'd like to say I'm really sorry for the delay on this. I have like, four stories on the go and it's hard for me to keep track of which one's I've updated and which I haven't. Sorry!!

Second, the first funny thing: my word document thingy is broken and now the pages are blue and the text is white and when you high light the words it's yellow. O.o Like WTH?!

Thirdly, my second funny thing: I just figured out why my computer is all messed. It has another virus. Hahaha . . . okay, that's not funny.

But yeah. I've also been pretty busy, so sorry!!

Thanks for reading, and thank the world that this isn't blue too. :)

~Sun


	27. So Sorry!: An Author's Note

I'm _**SO SO SO **_sorry I haven't been updating!! I mean, I do have a good reason, but in any case, I'm surprised I haven't gotten any hate mail yet, but I keep typing up these strangely long Author's Notes.

If you hate these stupid Author's Notes, and don't care about my story, just please skip to the last paragraph. Thanks.

For all of you who do care about me and my stories, go pee, get some snacks, and sit back, because this is one long and stupid story.

All right, so, I went for a walk to try and get over all my STUPID Writer's Block and all my stupid ideas for new stories, and when I got back, my mom was on the phone and I guess my grandma who lives back in Canada wanted us to come up and stuff, so we had to leave and all that jazz. I wasn't allowed to take my lap top with, which is one of the reaons why I haven't updated. . . . Anyhoo, as I was saying, we went back up to Canada.

Well we were there, my grandma–whom I refer lovingly to as Grammy–asked my mom and I to move a T.V. for her because she's old and "get can't her butt of her chair", so we went to go move the T.V. down the stairs to her basement. When we were moving the odd hundred-plus T.V., I managed to trip over my own two feet, fall down the stairs, and _**BREAK**_ my growth plate in my ankle. Obviously, I had to go get a cast–Neon orange, my friends. Neon orange.–and well, that didn't go to well. I now have to hobble around on crutches. Ughhh.

And well, basically the rest you've all heard before–Writer's Block, stupid ideas, but now, I have to worry about my damn ankle too. AHH, why does the world hate me?!?!

Anyhoo, again, I just want to say **thank you **to all the people who have reviewed–in which, the list is too long and I'm so lazy and my ankle hurts, I'm not even going to post it. You all know who you are. And if you haven't reviewed, that's okay too–even the people who have given me bad reviews. I mean, even you guys have helped me with my Writer's Block and my grammar and all that stuff. Half my stories wouldn't be up on the site if it wasn't for you all yelling at me to keep them on. :) Thanks for that too.

I also just want to give a shout out to the bands who have made all the music I've been listening to–Tatu, Toybox, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Shaggy, Nickelback, Hinder, Evanscence, Basshunter. You guys all rock!!!

_**THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH, AND I'LL GET BACK WRITING AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!!!**_

With extreme love, and advice on how NOT to break your growth plate,

~SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun

P.S. (If your grandma asks you to help lift a T.V., say no. Or the stairs will trip you.)


	28. Ballet Studio

Ahhh, don't kill me please!! I'll explain after the Chapter!!

Thanks!

~Sun

* * *

The figure seemed to be looming in the sunlight, covered by dark clothing. I teased and tested my power, and it told me that it was indeed James. I snarled and grabbed Bella's arm, pulling her along with me until we were at the ballet studio door. I balled my hand in a fist and swung it back, only to knock out the glass of the door. I reached through and opened the door from the inside. I ripped the door open, and flung Bella inside, yelling, "Go!"

I turned back, and the figure named James was almost closing in on me, so I started after Bella, who was fumbling up the stairs that I felt lead to a ballet studio room. We stumbled up the wooden stairs together, and I let my power boom, hopefully finding someone that could help us soon.

Bella lead me down a narrow tiled hallway, and she and I crashed into a beautiful hardwood floored ballet studio with mirros lining the walls and the single bar. Above us, was a lot of windows just touching the ceiling. The light streamed in, and hit me at a strange angle, making me sparkle once more.

"Hello, Blondie, Bella," A sudden voice said, and I let loose a snarl that even scared me. Rage and fear mixed into one strange emotion I couldn't name, but whatever it was, it was driving me.

James kicked the door down, and it popped off the hinges and crashed with a large _bang_ and made me wince. His hair was wild, and his eyes were bright red, and he was angry. He grinned a snarl at me, and lunged, turning into a blur even in my vampire vision.

I was on the ground suddenly, and I could feel his weight on me. His hands were blurs as I felt my hair being yanked out by it's roots, and I could hear the clicking of his eyes crashing together as he attempted to snap at my neck, but my arms kept him from doing that. I tried to kick or punch him off, but all I managed to do in my blind fury was rip off one of his ears with a metalic screeching noise. He gasped and his hands flew to his ear, and I took that as an advantage; I kicked him off me in one swift movement. All I heard was Bella gasp and James crash into the mirrored walls, which snapped and shattered under the force I threw him at.

I was on my feet in seconds, and in front of Bella, snarling wildly. Bella was cowarding against a mirror wall, but that didn't matter as James was back on his feet, pieces of glass fluttering to the ground as he lunged for me again.

He crashed into me, and we went flying backwards in a barage of snarling and screaming. He pinned me against a mirror wall, and I could hear the glass crashing under the force he was applying on me; one hand was around my throat, and the other was pinning my wrists together.

"You just live your life not wondering what happens, but I can tell you, you've got the best side of the stick. You've never felt blood lust before, have you? Not like I have, that's for sure." James laughed evilly before going on. "You just dance around like a bleach-blonde haired hippie and drink animal blood with what's-his-face . . . the burly one . . . oh, yeah, that's right, his name is Emmett, right?"

A snarl rippled from my throat and almost shook the air. My fury was starting to peak, and I wanted to hit him.

"And that is the rudest yes I've ever heard," he said, shaking his head like a disappointed parent. "Victoria!" He cried.

He jumped back, and grinned furiously. I started after him, flinging myself forward, but a weight crashed into me and threw me backward against the wall again. I could hear the splintering of glass as the redhead was pinning me against the wall, smashing my head back against the glass to make large shattering noises, and my head now started to ache and my limbs started tingling.

Past Victoria's shoulder, I could see James grinning and starting for Bella, who was breathing quite rapidly.

I started to kick and scream, but no matter what I did, Victoria was somehow stronger, and she kept a strong hold on me against the glass. I let my power boom out, and I could feel that five people were driving my direction as fast as they could, but they were about four city blocks away; I hadn't noticed them before because I hadn't been paying attention. I tested my power, and I felt that they were all in a hurry and following a slightly flora scent.

My scent. It was my family.

Suddenly, James was holding Bella in his arms like he was her lover. One hand had a wrist in it, and the other was wrapped around her waist. He was baring his teeth and grinning again, as he lifted the bare wrist to his mouth.

The crisp sound of flesh being ripped open acomplained both mine and Bella's bloodcurdling screams.

* * *

Wahhhh, you guys probably hate me so much right now, but I've had horrible Writer's Block on this story and my other one, "Truly In A Dream" but I keep going back and reading your guys reviews and it always give me that little extra boost I guess.

I hope you guys all don't hate me, but I'm going to be slowly updating this as much as I possibly can. I'm trying, I really am. It just seems like my Writer's Block just doesn't want to end.

Well, you guys should all give credit to a strange song called "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed. It was the ONLY song I listened to well making this Chapter. I know it doesn't really fit, but it helped, so yeah. . . .

My ankle is bugging me EXTREMELY bad and I just want to rip the cast off with my teeth. UGHHHH!!!!

Well, I better go; I'm going to try and update my other stories too.

THANKS FOR STAYING AND BARING WITH ME!!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!

With So Much Love,

~Sun


End file.
